Affairs of the heart
by katie1999
Summary: New World Zorro When Diego is convinced Victoria will never love him, Zorro splits up with her and decides to live his life without her. Will he find a new love or is there still hope for him and Victoria?
1. Chapter 1

**Affairs of the heart**

_Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else._

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

The tavern was nearly empty and Victoria was nowhere in sight. Searching for her, Diego crossed the tavern in the direction of the kitchen where he heard two women laugh. He was about to enter the kitchen when he heard his name mentioned.

"Diego?" he heard Victoria laugh. "Who'd want to marry Diego?"

"He is kind, good looking, rich..." Pilar said. "Who'd ask for more?"

"But he doesn't act like a man. I'd rather take Don Ernesto, he knows at least how to defend himself," Victoria replied.

Diego didn't want to hear any more. Preferring not to be discovered by the women, he headed straight for the tavern door, not even noticing Sergeant Mendoza coming in as he passed through the door.

"Don Diego, is everything alright?" Mendoza called after him, puzzled that Diego didn't even greet him.

Diego mounted Esperanza and rode quickly out of the pueblo. While he urged his horse to run faster he tried to forget Victoria's words, but they kept ringing in his head. "Who'd want to marry Diego?"

He felt deeply hurt and humiliated. Victoria's harsh words confirmed his worst fears - she would never love him as himself.

It was more than he could bear. Something inside him broke and he simply didn't know what to do.

Unconsciously, he had ridden close to the borders of the de la Vega hacienda. Slowing down to a walk, he halted his horse and walked over to the fence surrounding his father's land. Leaning his folded arms over the upper picket, he gazed across the large stretch of land, with the occasional waterhole glistening in the California sun, until his vision became blurred by the tears that started to fall.

On the ride back to the hacienda late in the afternoon, he was in deep thought, knowing he had to make a decision about his life and his relationship with Victoria.

Z Z Z

"Is something wrong, Diego?" Alejandro asked him two days later. "You've hardly said a word for days. Maybe I can help you?"

"No, Father. I'm only thinking about one of my experiments. Nothing you need to worry about," Diego replied, trying to hide his despair from his father. He had made up his mind about Victoria and he was going to tell her tonight.

Z Z Z

Zorro was waiting in the kitchen to talk to Victoria. It was closing time when there was the best chance to be undisturbed during this conversation that he wasn't looking forward to.

"Zorro," Victoria was about to rush into his arms when he stopped her.

"Victoria, we need to talk," he said slowly.

"What is it?" her heart filling with dread as she realized he'd called her Victoria, instead of his usual, affectionate, Querida.

"I can't continue like this. I have come to realize that you will never love me as myself and that's why I have decided to end it. Marry someone else you will be happy with!"

"You are taking back your promise?" Victoria was shocked and her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Yes, and all that goes with it." Zorro said softly, knowing that he couldn't let her keep the ring that might give a clue to his identity. Victoria was stunned as she realized what he meant.

"You want the ring back?", she asked faintly, praying he wouldn't say yes, and hoping she had misunderstood what he'd said.

"I'm sorry, but I must," he said remorsefully.

While she went to fetch the ring, he waited silently in the kitchen, reconsidering his decision. But, he knew he couldn't bear it anymore. He had to let her go. A few minutes later she returned with the ring and dropped it in his hand.

"Zorro, how can you do this when you have never given me the chance to see the man behind the mask?"

"Oh Victoria, I have given you more than enough chances to figure out who I am, but you chose not to see me at all. Look at the many times you fell for an imposter and how you reacted when Don Alejandro came to town as Zorro. No, Victoria it is enough. You are in love with an illusion. You are in love with a man who is dressed in black and not a man in flesh and blood. As soon as I change into my normal clothes you will ignore me and I can't bear that anymore."

"Zorro, please give us a chance, tell me at least why you are suddenly so convinced that I won't love you without the mask!" Victoria grabbed his arm, trying to stop him. He drew her close and kissed her feverishly, knowing it would be the last time. In his kiss Victoria felt his despair and his pain. She tried to hold him but to no avail.

"It is too late, Victoria. We must both go on with our lives now." He released himself from her grip and vanished through the door without looking back, leaving her behind crying.

Z Z Z

After he returned to the cave, he took care of Toronado before he changed and sat down at his desk. From his pocket he retrieved the ring he had gotten back from Victoria and turned it around between his fingers. Thinking of the crushed dreams it symbolized, he dropped his face on the table and began to cry.

In the morning Felipe found him there and woke him with a light touch on his shoulders. Felipe asked what was wrong when he saw Diego's red eyes, but then he saw the ring lying on the desk.

Agitatedly, he began to sign while he pointed at the ring and at Diego, making the sign for Victoria.

"No, Felipe, it wasn't Victoria's decision. I broke up with her and asked her to give me back the ring."

"Why?" he interpreted Felipe's surprised sign.

"Because she'll never love me as myself."

"And no, I don't want to talk about it anymore." Diego rose from his seat to exit the cave and retreat to his room, leaving a concerned Felipe behind.

Z Z Z

The next days not even Don Alejandro saw much of his son. Diego told him that he had some new books that kept him up late, causing him to sleep during the daytime hours. In the meantime Zorro was very busy at night, roaming the countryside in search of bandits. In the morning he was often seen in the plaza delivering them to Mendoza to put them in jail.

The next time Zorro came to town, he didn't even greet Victoria or seek her out any more, making it all too clear that he that he meant all that he had said to her. Her guests saw Victoria crying before she went to the kitchen to escape their curious eyes, but she was soon followed by Don Alejandro.

Angrily, Don Alejandro began to shout at her. "Victoria, what have you done to Zorro?" he asked inquiringly.

"What do you mean by that?" Victoria asked surprised. "I haven't done anything. It was Zorro who split up with me."

"I can't believe that," Don Alejandro stated. "Zorro loves you very much and you must have given him a reason."

"But I haven't done anything, Don Alejandro. Why do you think it was my fault?" Victoria defended herself.

"If you had stayed in the plaza during his fight with the soldiers, you would have noticed that he was more reckless than ever before. It was pure luck that he wasn't shot today. Zorro seemed very desperate today and if he continues like that we will soon lose him. So I'm asking you again, Victoria, what have you done to him that made him so desperate, enough to split up with you and no longer care about his life?"

Shocked, Victoria listened to Don Alejandro's accusation and began to cry, lowering herself on a bench.

"Please, Don Alejandro, believe me. I don't know why Zorro split up with me. He came to the tavern a few nights ago and told me that he was convinced I would never love him without the mask and that we should both go on with our lives. I begged him to tell me why, but he never gave me an explanation. Ever since then, I have done nothing else but try to figure out the reason, but I really don't know what I have done to change his mind about us."

Seeing her obvious distress, Don Alejandro calmed down a bit. "I believe you, Victoria." He sat down on the bench next to her trying to comfort her.

Z Z Z

Throughout the following days, people began to speculate about what Victoria would do since she had obviously broken up with Zorro. Or, they wondered to each other, had he discarded her after having his fun with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

After two weeks Alejandro was thoroughly annoyed with his son sleeping most of the day and reading all night long.

"Diego, this can't go on any longer. You can't keep your nose in your books all the time or only occupy yourself with your pointless experiments. When was the last time you went to the pueblo? Victoria is having a hard time now that Zorro has left her and and she needs a friend to comfort her!"

"Father, I don't think I'm the right one to comfort Victoria, and by the way, my experiments aren't pointless."

Diego didn't want to think about the heartache he was causing Victoria, unsure if he could resist her tears knowing he was the reason. He had avoided visiting the tavern or talking to her  
>either as Zorro or as Diego ever since he broke up with her.<p>

"Really Diego, you don't behave like a friend to Victoria. While she cries her eyes out, you do nothing - or whatever it is you're doing. It can't be very healthy from the way you look, either."

Alejandro eyed his son critically, who looked worn and tired.

"You need to get out of the hacienda and I have exactly the right thing for you." Alejandro put the letter he had been holding in his hand on the table in front of Diego.

"What's this?" Diego glanced at the letter suspiciously, not knowing what his father was planning for him.

"It's a letter from your cousin Rafael in Monterey, inviting us to the christening of his son, Alfonzo. He asks you to be the godfather. Rafael already has two children in the three years he has been married - and what about you? You aren't even engaged!"

"Father, please..," Diego was in no mood to talk about engagements or marriage. It only reminded him of Victoria and how it felt to have her in his arms, to kiss her sweet lips..

"Diego, you are daydreaming again!" Alejandro interrupted his thoughts. "Is everything alright with you? You looked so sad for a moment. Did you hear what I said?"

"Ah. You were talking about Rafael..," Diego tried to recall his father's words.

"I said that you should be honored to become the godfather of Rafael's son."

"But Father, I don't think this is a good idea," Diego tried to object, "maybe you.."

"Diego, I'm an old man. The boy needs someone to be there for him should, God forbid, something happen to his parents. Who would be better suited than you? A young, healthy man who will probably live up to an old age if you continue avoiding all dangers."

How could he explain to his father that the chances for Alejandro to survive his son were at the moment much higher than the other way round. Diego knew that he had been a little too careless as Zorro recently and that it was mere luck he hadn't been shot.

"You already declined the honor when his daughter was born two years ago, because you were in France at the time. Rafael would be truly offended if you turned him down again, especially since you were such good friends as boys, always getting into mischief together."

"As you wish, Father," Diego gave in, finding no argument to get out of the situation. Since he had been clearing the area of bandits in the recent nights, Zorro would hopefully not be needed for some time, provided the alcalde behaved for the time he was away. "I'll ride with you."

"As much as I'd like to visit your cousin again, you have to go alone. There are some bull auctions at Santa Paula I have to attend next week. Unless you want to trade places with me and go to bull auctions while I make the two day ride to Monterey?"

Diego rolled his eyes. His father knew too well how much these auctions bored him. "Then its settled, you'll ride in four days."

_Z Z Z_

A week later, Diego arrived at his cousin's home.

"Diego, welcome to our home. It's good to see you again." Rafael embraced his cousin and Diego bowed over the hand of his wife, Margarita.

"It's been some time since we last met."Diego stated. "My father sends his regrets but business at the ranch and a bull auction prevents him from being here. You'll have to be content with me." Diego tried to manage a smile.

Rafael led his cousin into his hacienda, which lay on the outskirts of Monterey. "Diego, I must show you around since you haven't been here for so long. We have made many improvements to the hacienda, not only because we needed more rooms for the children. It is not as splendid as your home in Los Angeles, but we get along well."

Margarita's parents were invited to dinner and they spent a pleasant evening, though Diego couldn't avoid being confronted with his own unmarried state.

"Diego, you really should get married. There is nothing better than having a family and raising children." Margarita beamed. Motherhood seemed to agree with her and she couldn't stop talking about her nearly two years old daughter and her newborn son.

After dinner Margarita's parents returned home and Margarita went to bed early to care for her son, leaving the two cousins alone for a sherry in the parlor.

"I don't drink alcohol," Diego declined out of habit.

"Diego, just one glass. What happened to you, Diego? Before you went to the university in Madrid, sherry was your favorite drink!"

"Some of my experiments required a steady hand and a clear head." Diego thought of his many encounters with the lancers or the alcalde in recent years. Ever since he had put on his black mask he had been on alert, always ready to help those who needed him. In Los Angeles, it had become part of his image as weak Diego that he never drank alcohol, although it was mainly a necessity to stay alive through his next fight as Zorro.

"Diego, why don't you forget your experiments for a moment and have some fun? You don't look too happy to me." Rafael handed him the glass and Diego took it, slowly sipping the brown liquid he hadn't tasted for years.

"I could get used to it," Diego started to relax. "I won't mind visiting your wine cellar during my stay."

"That sounds much more like the old Diego from our childhood," Rafael toasted him and began to recount some of the mischief Diego had led Rafael into as boys, making them both laugh in memory. "Uncle Alejandro never let me close to his wine cellar after that."

"But I'm sure he has forgotten it over the years," Diego smiled, "I never thought of it again until you just reminded me."

"Uncle Alejandro was still cautious during my last visit," Rafael laughed. "You were always the daredevil, Diego, and all the girls had a crush on you, admiring your recklessness. I always thought you'd be the first one to marry. Whatever happened to the girl you mentioned in your letters from Spain? Didn't you intend to marry her? What was her name?"

"Zafira. She left me standing at the altar in Madrid and I never knew why, until I met her again a year ago in Los Angles."

"Was she the reason you never married, carrying a broken heart all these years, Diego?" Rafael said sympathetically. "You can trust me, Diego."

"No, that's not it." The wine started to take effect and loosened his tongue. "There is.. there was another woman I fell in love with when I got home from Spain..."

"Tell me about her. Why didn't you get married?"

"There were reasons we had to wait, we never thought it would take that long, but she agreed to wait when I asked her for her hand," Diego looked miserable.

"You were engaged?" Rafael exclaimed, surprised. "You never wrote about it in your letters."

"It was kind of secret..," Diego explained.

"A secret engagement, that really sounds more like the Diego I used to know. What happened? You sound so sad. Did she take back her promise?"

"No, it wasn't her. A few weeks ago I found out that she'll never love me and I released her from her promise. So actually I'm a free man again for the first time in years." Diego looked at the dark liquid contained in the wine glass which he had unconsciously twirled between his fingers the whole time.

Rafael patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that Diego. It sounds like there is much more you are not telling and if you you want to talk, you can trust me. I wish you all the happiness a family can bring and I'll hope you'll find it with the right woman. Why don't you try to forget everything while you are here and enjoy yourself a little?"

Diego managed a small smile. "Maybe I should." He lifted his empty glass to Rafael, who refilled it on cue and they both sat together for another hour, talking about inconsequential things until the bottle was empty and it was time for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day was the christening of Rafael's son. After the ceremony the large number of guests that were mainly members from Margarita's extended family and some from Rafael's mother's side, gathered at the hacienda to celebrate the event.

Diego was seated next to a young señorita who was introduced to him as Maria Gonzalez, the daughter of Don Pedro Gonzalez, a distant relative of Margarita. Diego estimated her to be about twenty years old, nearly the same age Victoria had been when he first met her again after his return from Spain four years ago. With her auburn hair and tall, slender build she was a real beauty that Diego couldn't fail to notice.

Thinking about his conversation with his cousin last night he decided to make the best of his situation and to enjoy his stay in Monterey. He hadn't had a rest from his work as Zorro since he had returned from France, and after his break-up with Victoria he was a free man.

"It seems like we're the only ones our age who aren't married yet. That's why they put us together."

Diego looked around and found her statement to be true. All the adults in their twenties appeared to be married and attended the feast with their spouses.

"Then I must be very lucky to be seated near such a beautiful señorita as you," Diego complimented her. "It could be much worse." Diego pointed to an older voluminous widow in tight black clothes who looked rather grim. His remark made her laugh.

"Oh, that is my Aunt Esmeralda. She is quite a dragon and everyone tiptoes around her, trying to stay out of her way."

"What good fortune has kept you from being here with a husband or fiancé, so I have the pleasure to be your dinner partner?" Diego inquired charmingly, sipping at his wine.

"I have only recently returned from school in Spain and there weren't any social activities I have been able to attend since then." Maria replied. "But why aren't you married, Don Diego? Or are you a widower already?" she asked gently.

Since most men of his age were already married for several years, it was not unusual that some were widowed again having lost their wives in childbirth.

"No, I'm still unmarried because I haven't taken the time yet to find the right woman," Diego declared.

"What keeps you so occupied that you find no time for the nice things in life like having a family, Don Diego?" Maria inquired curiously.

"In contrast to most caballeros who walk around displaying their sword skill, I've never liked this kind of action. In addition to editing our local newspaper I spend my time with reading, arts and scientific experiments." Though Diego had decided to be more like himself during his stay in Monterey he knew he had to keep up the image of weak studious Diego, though he started to hate it.

"But now you are here in Monterey, Don Diego, there are no experiments to occupy you. How will you spend your time?" Maria was obviously flirting with him and for once he didn't mind.

"Maybe you could show me around a bit?" Diego took the hint.

"I'd be delighted," Maria smiled and started to talk about the sights Monterey had to offer. Soon they chatted amiably with each other, Maria laughing often at his remarks.

Z Z Z

The next morning Diego woke up with a headache from the unusual amount of wine he had drunk the day before.

"You did make quite an impression on the señoritas yesterday." His cousin laughed at his miserable state at breakfast. Especially Señorita Maria Gonzalez was ravished by your charm."

"You mean the auburn young lady who was my dinner partner?" Diego's memory was a bit blurred.

"What do you remember from yesterday?" Rafael was having fun at his expense. "If you have forgotten it, I have to remind you that you are expected at her house at 10 for a tour of Monterey. So you have about an hour for breakfast and sobering up a bit."

"Was else did I do?" Diego was horrified that he might have given himself away yesterday without remembering it.

"I can assure you, Diego, nothing has happened except that you were the most charming man of the whole party, having many men jealously eying their wives while they were dancing with you. It was nearly like old times before you went to Madrid. You should really open up more often, Diego."

Relieved by his cousin's assurance Diego was soon on his way to his appointment with Maria Gonzalez. They went for a walk to the market at Monterey's central plaza and he found the tour quite enjoyable.

During the next few days Diego spent a lot of time in the company of Maria Gonzalez, who enjoyed going for a walk with him or showing him around. Slowly, Diego began to warm up to the idea of spending time with a woman that was not Victoria. At least her company helped him not to think about Victoria all the time, and he could do with some distraction. Having learned from his headache, he kept the amount of wine he drank to a minimum, though he enjoyed the liberty of not having to be on constant alert.

In return for the hospitality and the friendly reception he had gotten from Don Pedro and his daughter, Diego invited them for a visit to Los Angeles. They wanted to accompany him when he returned home, making him stay a few days longer than he had initially planned, so they could get ready for the journey.

_Z Z Z_

"Don Alejandro, what can I bring you?" Victoria asked her fatherly friend, putting on a small smile for him. "The carne asada Diego likes so much? Where is Diego by the way? I haven't seen him for weeks now."

"I'll have to disappoint you if you were hoping to see him. At the moment he is visiting his cousin Rafael in Monterey. You remember him? You have met him and his fiancée Margarita before they got married."

"Yes, I remember." Victoria's didn't like to be reminded of that encounter when she and Margarita had thrown food at each other fighting about Zorro. "Diego is in Monterey? He didn't even tell me he was going there or say goodbye!" Victoria was surprised and disappointed by his behavior.

"I don't know what has gotten into him lately, Victoria. I had somehow the impression he was trying to avoid you. Did the two of you have a fight?"

"Nothing I can remember. But I hope we can sort it out. When will he be back?"

"I don't know for sure. He just wrote a letter that he will stay a few days longer than the week he had intended. First Diego didn't want to go and now he wants to stay. He always surprises me."

In low spirits, Victoria returned to the kitchen. Except for the time he had been in France for three months, this was the longest time she hadn't seen him, and she missed his company. Why hadn't he come to tavern before he left? Was he cross with her as Alejandro had hinted? Or didn't he want to be bothered with her pining for Zorro?

Sensing her mood, Alejandro asked Victoria to join him at the table for a moment. "Sit down for a moment. The tavern is nearly empty and you look as if you need a break."

Gratefully, Victoria sat down on a chair opposite to Don Alejandro and put her arms on the table. She appreciated his attempts to cheer her up. "How are you today, Victoria?"

"As always," she replied, depressed. "Zorro hasn't been seen in the pueblo for days and I don't know if I should be grateful that I'm spared the indifference he has shown me lately or if I'm angry that he doesn't come any more and I haven't a chance to corner him and talk to him."

"Have you made any progress in your efforts to find out who he is?"

"No, none at all. He told me he gave me enough clues, but I'm running circles in my mind trying to make the right connections. I tried for years to discover his identity, but I could never figure it out. What chance do I have now when he's no longer talking to me?"

Feeling helpless Alejandro watched her run into the kitchen to hide the tears she didn't want her customers to see. Sighing, he wished he hadn't sent Diego to Monterey, maybe he would be able to do something for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Diego, you have a visitor," his cousin informed him when he entered the parlor after a servant had summoned him from his room.

"Don Emilio," Diego's surprise turned into concern when he recognized his visitor as the old caballero who was one of his father's best friends and a direct neighbor to their hacienda in Los Angeles. "What brings you here from Los Angeles? Is something wrong there? Has something happened to my father?"

"No, Don Diego, not your father. It's Señorita Escalante. The alcalde has imprisoned her again and wants to hang her for being in league with Zorro, but everyone knows that they have split up. It seems he doesn't care about the señorita anymore or he would have come to free her as he did before. The señorita is very desperate and while your father is trying to persuade the alcalde to let her go or at least postpone her sentence, he has asked me to talk to the governor here in Monterey."

Diego tried to appear calm while anger was boiling inside him.

"This is a good idea, but I don't know how I can be of help."

"Haven't you got an idea, Don Diego? Something we can do? It's not right to have an innocent woman hanged."

"Maybe my father can convince the alcalde to postpone the hanging for a few more days. I'll consult my lawyer in Santa Paula on my way back to Los Angeles while you talk to the governor here. I think that's all we can do for the moment, Don Emilio." Don Emilio looked disappointed at Diego's seemingly indifferent attitude.

"I must be on my way to the governor then, Don Diego. You're sure you don't want to accompany me?" Don Emilio tried again to get his support.

"No, I'd better get rested and have an early start tomorrow for my trip home." Diego guided Don Emilio to the door.

Rafael had followed the conversation incredulously and addressed his cousin after Don Emilio had left. "Diego, are you sure you don't want to do anything?"

"Just as I said, I'll rest for my journey now and start very early in the morning. Please make my excuses at dinner to your wife and your other guests and tell her how much I have enjoyed my stay here with you. It was longer than I had planned, maybe I shouldn't have extended it."

"You're always welcome in my house, Diego and it was a pleasure to have you here with us. You're not attending dinner?"

"No, I need some sleep and I really must go to bed now, if I'm to rise early. I'll probably already be gone when you get up, so we won't meet again." After this goodbye, Diego turned around, headed for his room, ignorant of his cousin following him.

As soon as he was in his room he started to pack, swearing to himself while rummaging through his belongings, throwing everything he would need for his trip on his bed. "Why can't the alcalde behave for only a few weeks? You will pay for that dearly, alcalde. Just wait until I get back and you'll hang from the highest tower."

"This doesn't look like resting, Diego." Rafael interrupted him in his packing, "It looks like hasty preparations of someone who has no time to lose. I don't buy your indifference, Diego. So tell me what you're going to do."

Surprised, Diego looked at his cousin whom he hadn't heard entering the room. Showing his anger for the first time, Diego slammed the lid of his trunk.

"It looks like you're leaving now as fast as you can. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Diego looked at his cousin, considering for a moment how far he could trust him, but he knew he needed his help if he wanted to get back to Los Angeles in time.

"Lend me your fastest horse. I'll return it to you as soon as I can."

"What do you want to do with it? It's a two days to ride to Los Angeles and then it will be too late to do something."

"With two fast horses I can change in between, I can make it until tomorrow night. One horse can rest while I ride on the other."

"That's crazy, Diego. You need to rest, too. And what will you do? You weren't sincere when you said you wanted to hang your alcalde?"

"Of course not, Rafael. What are you thinking of me?" Diego had put on his friendliest smile. "I'm going to talk to him. That's all. Just talking."

"And what kind of talking can you do that your father can't?" Rafael eyed him suspiciously.

"I have some knowledge of the law that my father doesn't," Diego said evasively.

"And why did you tell Don Emilio you wanted to consult your lawyer in Santa Paula? Ever since you told me of your secret engagement I have wondered what else you haven't told me. That you are so indifferent to everything around you does not fit your character, especially when I see the frantic activity you're displaying as soon as you're alone. Is Victoria the woman you're in love

with?" Rafael displayed a smug smile.

Concerned, Diego looked at him. "Rafael, stop it. You're walking on dangerous ground. Your guessing may lead you somewhere that can kill you. And I mean that literally. You have a wife and two small children to think of. I did not come here to endanger you and your family."

Taken aback by Diego's words, Rafael looked at him. "You're serious about it. What have you gotten yourself into, Diego?"

"It's nothing you need to know, Rafael. Will you give me that horse?"

"I'll give you my horse, Estrella, she is a sister of your Esperanza. Uncle Alejandro gave her to me at my wedding. When will you leave?"

"Within the hour. As I said before, I won't be attending dinner. Tomorrow morning Don Pedro and Señorita Maria expect me to meet them at their house to start together for our journey to Los Angeles. Please tell Don Pedro and Maria that I have ridden ahead to talk to my lawyer in Santa Paula. I'll meet them there in two days for the last part of the trip to Los Angeles."

"But I thought you were riding to Los Angeles to 'talk' to your alcalde? Why do you need the second horse then?"

"Maybe I have just changed my mind?" Diego smiled mysteriously. "Don't try to figure me out. It's better for you."

"Whatever you do, Diego, you'd better be careful." Rafael warned him.

"Don't you remember our old motto - you can do everything as long as you're not caught?" Diego grinned mischievously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

As soon as the horses were saddled Diego was on his way to Los Angeles. Driven by his anger and his need to stop the alcalde from hanging Victoria he rode on as fast as the horses allowed. Relentless against himself he simply switched between horses when they showed signs of fatigue, granting himself only the most needed breaks. By riding throughout the night and the whole next day, he managed to arrive late at night at the hacienda.

Leaving the two horses nearby, he sneaked thorough the secret entrance into the cave. Checking the spyhole, he slipped into the library that was deserted at this late hour and went to Felipe's room, shaking him awake. Surprised to see him, Felipe dressed sleepily and followed him into the cave.

As soon as they couldn't be overheard Felipe began to gesture agitatedly, asking Diego how he had arrived and what his plans were.

"I rode here from Monterey after I talked to Don Emilio yesterday."

"Yes, yesterday. "

Felipe looked at him, astonished.

"It was a hard ride and the horses need some rest now, but they must be ready for my return trip to Santa Paula."

"Not so fast, Felipe. Yes, I know that the alcalde wants to hang Victoria tomorrowmorning. That's why we have to act swiftly."

Carefully. Diego explained his plan that he had laid out in his mind during his ride. While Diego dressed himself as Zorro, Felipe saddled Toronado.

"Felipe, I need you to place some of my time delayed devices outside the pueblo to distract the soldiers. While I take care of the alcalde and free Victoria, you'll have to look after the horses, especially Esperanza. You'll find them a little outside the cave."

"No, you can't take them into the stables. See that Esperanza is fed and rested when I'm finished as Zorro. Nobody must know that I have been here otherwise someone could link Zorro's appearance with my return from Monterey. We can't risk that. As soon as the alcalde has received a little lesson I'll ride back to Santa Paula where I'm expected tomorrow."

"By whom?"

"By a beautiful lady and her father."

Z Z Z

With the soldiers distracted by the noise it was easy for Zorro to get in to the alcalde's bedroom. The alcalde was sound asleep in his bed, not really anticipating Zorro's visit after he had not come for Victoria's rescue the previous nights. Nevertheless, he had his sword ready by his bed and grabbed it the moment he was woken by Zorro's sword touching his arm.

"Alcalde, I'm in no mood for a long swordplay. Just keep it short."

The fight took some more time than he had planned due to his fatigue, but in the end the alcalde was disarmed and knocked out with Zorro's fist, who shackled him up with a rope before he woke up again.

Quickly, Zorro headed for the jail to free Victoria. For a moment he leaned against the iron bars looking at the slim figure on the cot in the dirty cell.

Victoria hadn't been able to sleep at all, dreading the morning to come without any hope of rescue, and rose instantly when she heard a voice whisper her name. Even in the dimly lit cell, she recognized the black clad figure that quietly opened the locked door with keys that had been hanging on a rusty nail on the opposite wall only moments ago.

"Zorro, you came for me!" Relieved, Victoria slipped through the open door and beamed at the man she loved. Without hesitation she wanted to throw herself in his arms, but he stopped her halfway.

"Victoria, no." Sadly, Zorro shook his head.

The happy smile vanished from her face to be replaced by incomprehension. "But you're here, you came to free me. I thought you had changed your mind." Tears were welling in her eyes.

"I came as soon as I heard about you. I can't have the alcalde hang you and I'll teach him a lesson never to touch you again, but that changes nothing between us, Victoria. I'm sorry." Zorro said remorsefully.

For a moment he was ready to drop on the floor and let his exhaustion take over and he wished for nothing else than to take her in his arms and gain some strength from her support. But, instead he leaned against the wall for a moment trying to stay awake and he saw concern in Victoria's eyes.

"Are you alright, Zorro? I have never seen you so exhausted."

Without answering, he led her out of the jail, checking for lancers that had remained in the pueblo instead of rushing to the noise Felipe had created with the time delayed bombs. "The soldiers are all occupied, they will not stop you, Victoria. You can go home now."

"Zorro, please tell me why, you owe me that!" Victoria pleaded crying. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"Go now. I'm not finished with the alcalde yet." Without saying anymore he turned around, trying to ignore his longing to take her in his arms and kiss her. He knew if he remained any longer he wouldn't be able to resist his desire to dry her tears with his kisses.

Swiftly, he returned to the alcalde's bedroom where de Soto was slowly regaining his senses to find himself bound and gagged. Roughly, Zorro dragged him out of his bed and forced him with the sword at his back to walk across the plaza to the church barefoot and only clad in his nightshirt. Loosening the rope around the alcalde's hands a little, he made him climb on the church roof.

"What are you doing, Zorro?" came the muffled question from the alcalde, hardly understandable through the gag.

Around the top of the bell tower, Zorro fastened a sturdy rope whose sling on the other end he tied under the alcalde's arms. Checking the length of the rope, he made the wriggling alcalde jump from the rooftop after he had decorated his nightshirt with a Z on both sides.

Satisfied with his work, Zorro called after him. "Victoria is a helpless woman you kept in your jail only to catch me. This will hopefully show you how it is to be helpless yourself. And when the bell rings for mass in the morning, it shall ring in your ears as a cry for justice. Eventually, one of the citizens will look up to the church bells and you'll be freed." When Zorro mentioned the bell, the alcalde realized to his horror that his head was at the same level as the church bell and he would have no chance to escape its deafening ringing. "If you threaten Victoria again, I'll come back and do worse than put a rope around your chest. Do you understand?" The alcalde could only nod with the gag in his mouth. Leaving the alcalde in his nightgown hanging from the church tower, Zorro vanished into the night.

Z Z Z

When he returned to the cave, Felipe was already waiting for him. Though Felipe was tired, he was young enough to overcome it with the excitement he gained from the adventure. Most of the time Zorro worked alone and it was only on rare occasions that Diego allowed him to take an active part in his activities. Felipe was no longer a small child that was easily overlooked, but nearly a grown man who would raise suspicions if he lingered too long in one place he wasn't supposed to be.

Diego had changed clothes again and sat gratefully down at the desk where Felipe had placed a tray with a cold meal he had organized from the kitchen. Hungrily, he ate the food after having had only snacks during his long ride, and he felt his exhaustion take its toll. Finally sitting down after more than a day of nearly constant riding, he was glad for something that did not move under him. He longed to lay down, but he knew his day was not yet finished.

Sensing his weariness, Felipe pointed at the cot in the back of the cave where he had spent some nights as Zorro when he couldn't return to his bed because there had been an injury to hide or he had been simply too tired to move any further.

"No Felipe, I have to go on, I can't sleep now, because I have to be in Santa Paula tomorrow." Insistent he take a nap, Felipe tugged at his shirt indicating he would wake him in time, and Diego couldn't resist the temptation any more. As soon as he lay down he was already asleep and didn't even notice Felipe covering him with a blanket.

He thought he had just closed his eyes when Felipe shook him awake. "Felipe, what time is it?" Felipe pointed at the clock on the desk. "It's only one hour until dawn. You shouldn't have let me sleep so long."

"The horses needed the rest, too?"

"Did you have time to sleep when you were so busy to take care of me and the horses, Felipe? I'm sorry I disturbed your rest, but I wouldn't have made it without you." Felipe nodded proudly, hiding his yawn behind his hand.

After he had refreshed himself, he sat down for the breakfast Felipe had prepared, grateful for the coffee that would keep him awake. Without further delay he was on his way to Santa Paula again. Fortunately, Don Pedro and Maria had driven slowly and arrived late in the morning shortly after he had reached the pueblo.

"Don Diego, please excuse our late arrival," Don Pedro greeted him, "but my daughter took a long time to get ready this morning. I hope you don't mind we made you waiting."

"It was all my fault, as father said. Please forgive us." Maria apologized.

"De nada, Señorita." Diego smiled tiredly.

"You look tired, Don Diego," Maria stated.

"Maybe I couldn't sleep when I was anticipating such a lovely visit." Diego bowed over her hand as if he was going to kiss it and Maria started to blush.

He tried to keep up a light conversation, but he soon lacked the energy for it. The hard ride to Los Angeles and back to Santa Paula and the missing sleep had taken his toll on him and he was trying just to keep on going, lacking the reserve to pretend any more. When his travel companions noticed his desolate state, Diego had to admit that he wasn't feeling well, pretending he had caught a cold.

Don Pedro and Maria had declined Diego's offer to be his guest at the de la Vega hacienda, expressing their wish to be independent in the tavern and located in the center of the pueblo.

Wishing him well, Don Pedro and Maria insisted they wanted to have dinner at the tavern rather than at the de la Vega hacienda, saying they were too tired themselves from the journey and were planing to go to bed early. Diego was too relieved they didn't expect him to play the host at dinner tonight that he didn't object.

They parted at the entrance of the hacienda, leaving Diego to recover while they continued on to the pueblo on their own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Late afternoon when Don Pedro Gonzalez and his daughter arrived at the tavern, Victoria had just reopened after siesta.

"Señor, Señorita what can I do for you?" Victoria addressed them upon entering the tavern.

"I'm looking for rooms for my daughter and me," Don Pedro addressed her. "I heard this is an excellent tavern."

"You'll be satisfied with the rooms, Señor. I'll have them ready for you in a few minutes."

"Pilar," she addressed her helper, "please get the rooms ready."

"Who recommended it to you?" Victoria inquired.

"Don Diego de la Vega. We met him during his stay in Monterey when he visited his cousin. We're relatives of his cousin's wife. When he invited us to visit him here in Los Angeles we didn't want to obtrude on him though he offered us to stay at his family's hacienda." Don Pedro explained.

"Is Don Diego back in Los Angeles? That would be nice to hear. Are you having dinner here or at the de la Vega hacienda?"

"We were planning to have it at the hacienda, but unfortunately Don Diego fell ill during our trip back from Monterey, so we'll have dinner here."

"You were traveling together?" Victoria's curiosity rose by the minute. Who were these people that they were accompanying Diego to Los Angeles? The daughter was really good looking and dressed elegantly in the latest fashion, not hiding the fact that her father was a wealthy caballero. If she didn't know that Diego wasn't interested in marriage she would be worried.

"Dinner will be available from six o'clock on. But, your rooms are ready now. Pilar will show them to you."

"Thank you, Señorita. We will have an early supper and rest from our journey." Don Pedro announced.

"I heard that you're a friend of the de la Vegas." Maria addressed her. "Tell me why is such a charming man as Don Diego still unmarried?"

Victoria only blinked at her. Diego? Charming?

"And could you please bring us a bottle of wine like the sort Don Diego favors? I think you know what I mean."

"But Diego never drinks wine," she stuttered.

"Of course he does. Even I know that from the short time I know him." Señorita Maria replied.

Victoria looked at her, confused. Were they talking about the same person? What had happened to Diego while he was in Monterey?

Z Z Z

"Diego, you're back. It's nice to have you back home. At dinner you must tell me everything about Rafael and his family," his father greeted him when he entered the parlor. "You don't look well, my son."

"It was a long ride and I may have gotten a cold. Father, Don Emilio visited me two days ago in Monterey and told me that the alcalde was planning to hang Victoria today. I couldn't come back earlier, but I rather came here than talk to the governor. What happened here? Were you able to change the alcalde's mind? "

"There is nothing more to worry about. Zorro came last night and freed Victoria from jail and then he hung the alcalde with a rope around his chest in his nightshirt from the bell tower. There was great laughter today when he was discovered in the morning." Diego suppressed his grin when he heard of the reaction his little lesson to the alcalde had created.

"So Zorro has saved the day again. Then I assume my legal help will no longer be needed. But, you must excuse me now father. I really need to go to bed now. Tomorrow we will have guests, Father."

"Guests, Diego? Do you want to invite Victoria? That would be a good idea. She could use some distraction after all she's been through.

"No, not Victoria."

"Who did you invite?" Alejandro asked curiously.

"I met a beautiful señorita in Monterey. She is a relative of Rafael's wife and she and her father came here for a visit of Los Angeles on my invitation."

"On your invitation, Diego? Don't tell me you have suddenly changed your mind about marrying?"

"Maybe I have, Father." Diego was serious.

Alejandro looked at him, surprised. "You never cease to amaze me, Diego. Next thing, you'll tell me you're Zorro." Alejandro shook his head in disbelief. "That would be even more incredible. - I can hardly wait to meet the woman who managed to interest you, after all these years you never wanted to consider the idea of marrying."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was already mid morning when Diego arrived at the tavern joined by his father and Felipe, who were more than curious to meet the woman Diego had invited to Los Angeles.

"Don Diego, you're back!" Upon entering the tavern, Diego was greeted by many friends who had missed him during his absence. He fell behind his father and Felipe while he shook hands with many of them.

Instead of joining his father at the bar who was having a chat with Victoria, he only acknowledged her with a short nod and a "Hola Victoria". Not taking the time to have a word with her, Diego headed straight for the table where Don Pedro and Maria Gonzalez were drinking a coffee.

Alejandro and Victoria looked at each other, both surprised by the way he treated Victoria. "I don't know what has gotten into Diego, but it seems he is cross with you after all," Alejandro remarked.

Victoria felt hurt by his snub, eying him critically as he bowed over Maria's hand before sitting down at their table. "It seems he has found new friends, and he no longer needs his old ones."

Angrily, she left for the kitchen.

It wasn't the time and place to confront Diego with his behavior, but Alejandro decided he would talk about it with his son when they were alone.

Diego introduced Don Pedro and his daughter to his father and Felipe when they joined him at the table. Their talk was soon interrupted when Mendoza approached the table to greet Diego.

"Don Diego, so good to have you back. You were missed during your absence and I was looking forward to your return and our meals." Mendoza smiled joyously. Diego couldn't suppress a smile at the sergeant's remark. Of course, Mendoza had missed Diego's invitations to lunch. The sergeant wouldn't be himself if he didn't think of food.

"Sergeant, it's good to be back and over our next meal you must tell me all that has happened during my absence."

"Don Diego, there will be a lot to talk about. Have you heard about Zorro's latest encounter with the alcalde yesterday before dawn?"

Before Diego could answer he was interrupted by Maria Gonzalez. "Who is this Zorro? There seems to be a lot of talk about him in the tavern. Is he a kind of bandit?"

"Oh no Señorita, Zorro isn't a bandit." Mendoza took a chair and sat down at the table, placing his hat on top of it, welcoming the opportunity to take a break and talk about Zorro. "Zorro is a defender of the people of Los Angeles. Whenever someone is treated wrongly, he comes to his rescue."

"And who did this Zorro rescue this time and what has it to do with your alcalde, sergeant?" Maria inquired.

"You must know, Señorita, that the alcalde has tried to capture Zorro ever since he came to Los Angeles. Since Zorro hadn't been seen for some time, the alcalde thought he'd give him a reason for coming by imprisoning Señorita Escalante." Mendoza pointed to Victoria at the other side of the tavern, "She and Zorro have been in love for years and he always came to her rescue. But, this time we all thought he wouldn't come for her anymore, because he left her in the prison for some days and they have obviously split up."

"But he came for his love?" Maria eagerly wanted to know. "This is so romantic."

"Yes, he came in the night, because the alcalde wanted to hang her in the morning."

"This is absolutely illegal what your alcalde is doing," Don Pedro remarked, outraged. "How can the governor tolerate that?"

"And what did Zorro do?" Maria urged the sergeant to continue.

Mendoza chuckled at little, but hid his smile soon behind his fist to hide the impression that he was laughing about his commanding officer. Trying to stay serious, he continued. "There was much noise outside the pueblo that sounded like an attack and while we soldiers ran to investigate it, Zorro freed the Señorita and then he hung the alcalde from the bell tower."

"He killed the alcalde? Then he is nothing more than a bandit!" Maria exclaimed.

"No, he didn't kill him. Zorro never kills anybody. He fastened a rope around the alcalde's chest and the other end he attached to the bell tower. Then, he made him jump to hang from the tower until he was discovered in the morning." Mendoza couldn't suppress his laughter anymore.

"What is so funny about it, sergeant?"

"It was in the middle of the night when Zorro came and the alcalde wasn't wearing his breeches only his nightshirt that was decorated with Zorro's mark. But, only after the morning bells were ringing, people looked up to the bells and saw him hanging there like a ghost. The whole pueblo saw the alcalde struggling to be freed out of his miserable position.

Because the bells were so loud next to the alcalde's ears, the alcalde still hears them ringing and has preferred to stay in bed. The doctor says that the ringing might last some more days."

"Then you'll be busy the next days Mendoza, as temporary alcalde," Diego added.

"Si, I hate all the paper work, but it's better than laying traps for Zorro or having to chase him across the countryside. Without the alcalde's scheming it will be quiet around here. I wish you a pleasant stay here in Los Angeles, Señor, Señorita." Mendoza bowed before he left.

"This Zorro seems to be an interesting man," Maria stated.

"Oh, not you, too," her father exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that?" Maria inquired, uncomprehendingly.

"I think you were too young to have heard it, Maria," her father explained, "but four years ago Rafael came for a visit here to Los Angeles with your cousin Margarita shortly before their wedding. When this Zorro," Don Pedro spoke the name with some disgust, "appeared, Margarita was so infatuated with the hero that she called off the wedding. She and another woman created a real scandal when they threw food at each other in the middle of the plaza fighting over Zorro. In the end Rafael and Margarita were forced to leave Los Angeles at once. Rafael managed to persuade Margarita to come back to him, but his family no longer consented to his marriage with Margarita. It took quite some time to smooth it all over between the families, until they could get married after all. So please, Maria, do me a favor and stay away from this 'hero'."

"I never knew Margarita acted so foolishly. You never told me, Father," Maria exclaimed, surprised, "but, you should know me enough that I'm not like Margarita. Why should I pine for a man who seems already spoken for? I'd rather settle for someone who is still free."

After that the topic went to more general themes. Don Pedro and Alejandro found a common interest when they talked about the problems of managing a large hacienda while Diego and Maria talked about the places to see in Los Angeles.

Diego was torn between his roles. On the one hand, he had to keep the impression of the dull studious man he had assumed so long ago, and on the other hand, he tried to be more open and himself as he had been during his stay in Monterey. If he appeared suddenly as charming as Zorro, the alcalde would become as suspicious as if he suddenly developed fighting skills. So he had to change his appearances. He was still charming as Diego to Maria, but somewhat less than in Monterey, and as Zorro he had no intention to charm anyone any more.

As their conversation continued, it soon became time for lunch, which they shared in the tavern. As usual, Diego ordered only juice with his meal.

"Why is it that you don't drink any wine?" Maria asked. "Haven't you recovered from your cold yet?"

Diego felt the need to explain himself. "As I have told you before, I'm a scientist and working on some experiments. Some of them require a clear head and a steady hand to stay safe. I'd rather refrain from drinking alcohol than fall victim to an unwanted explosion." He continued to elaborately explain some specific chemical reactions, losing the interest of his audience quickly, as intended, so that nobody might suspect he had quite different experiences, with swords and bullets, which kept him from drinking.

After lunch Diego offered to show his new friends around in the pueblo and invited them for dinner later at the hacienda.

His explanation gave Victoria something to think about. She had always assumed Diego never drank because he didn't like wine, not that he refrained out of necessity. Now she found out that she had been wrong all those years. Where else was she wrong in her opinion about him? He could be charming indeed from the way he treated Maria Gonzalez.

Z Z Z

On their way back to the hacienda, Alejandro addressed his son. "Diego, please tell me why you are cross with Victoria. What has happened between you?"

"I'm not cross with her and nothing has happened between us, Father. Things have changed now. That's all I want to say about it." Stubbornly, Diego gave no more answers.

When they reached the stables, Alejandro noticed the additional horse that occupied the box next to Diego's Esperanza. On closer inspection Alejandro identified it immediately. Surprised, he turned to Diego.

"What is Rafael's Estrella doing here? Did you bring her from Monterey?"

Both horses hadn't recovered fully from the hard ride Diego had subjected them to and the fact couldn't be missed by an expert horseman as Alejandro.

"She is in bad shape and so is Esperanza. Is that the reason you weren't riding her today? Diego what have you done to the horses?"

"Oh, nothing. Rafael lent me his horse so I could be a little earlier in Santa Paula to consult our lawyer because of Victoria. I raced them a little, but they are obviously a little out of shape because they weren't ridden much in Monterey."

Diego knew the story was a little feeble, but he had stayed close enough to the truth to make it believable. His father would never guess that he had ridden from Monterey in little more than a day and a half and then back to Santa Paula again.

Alejandro looked at him doubtfully. Diego was leaving something out, but he couldn't fathom what it could be, and after a look into Diego's blank face, he knew he wouldn't get any more information from him. What did Diego mean when he said he raced them a little? These were good horses and it took more than a little race to put them in a shape like that. He'd never understand his son. At one time he seemed to have forgotten everything about horses, and then, suddenly, he was giving his horse a race.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next weeks Victoria saw Diego at her tavern every day, but he mostly came to attend Maria to show her the pueblo or spend some time with her. He hardly paid attention to Victoria anymore, preferring to sit at Sergeant Mendoza's table than talk with Victoria, while waiting often for Maria.

She began to realize that she had lost his friendship and he had distanced himself from her in a way she never would have anticipated.

Added to the loss of their friendship, was a twinge of jealousy at seeing him court another woman. She took a closer look at Diego than the years before and couldn't fail to notice what a handsome man he was with his tall lean figure and his striking blue eyes.

One morning, she was able to catch him alone while he was waiting on the porch for Maria to come out of the tavern.

"Diego, please, can we talk? Can you tell me why we're no longer friends?"

Diego looked at her, unable to say anything. How could he tell her that he loved her too much and that he could no longer pretend to be only a brotherly friend when he knew she'd never love him? That he wanted to have her in his arms and that it took all his control not to show his feelings in her presence?

Diego turned away without a word, but she had seen the hurt in his eyes. Whatever it was that was standing between them had hurt him and he wasn't able to forget.

She needed to make him see that she cared for him and that she wouldn't give up on him, making amends for whatever she had done.

Z Z Z

In a subtle way, she began to give Diego special treatment, noticed by many of the customers, except Diego - who didn't seem to care, when he was the only one to matter to her. Whenever he came to the tavern, she made sure he was instantly served or his glass was refilled without him having to ask for it.

Though she still tried to figure out who Zorro was, Diego began to occupy more and more of her thoughts and slowly she began to admit her feelings for him. She wanted him to smile at her and to give her the compliments he was giving Maria. Why had she never realized before that she loved him?

Z Z Z

While Diego was having lunch with Mendoza, he tried to avoid looking in Victoria's direction. It was obvious that she was having a hard time and he felt guilty for the way he treated her, but he couldn't help himself though it was tearing him apart. To stay away from her and plan his future without her was the only way he knew to distract himself from the hurt he felt inside.

Everything was already arranged. He had bought a ring today and tomorrow night he would ask Maria for her hand at their engagement party at the tavern. He had talked to Don Pedro, who had given his consent to his daughter's marriage and from Maria's attitude, he knew she would say yes.

Having lost his appetite he shoved his plate away from him.

"Is something wrong, Don Diego? It's the third time this week you haven't touched your food at all, but the tamales are especially delicious today." Mendoza looked at him, concerned.

"Do you want to switch plates again? Help yourself, Mendoza, I'm not hungry anymore."

"Thank you, Don Diego. That's gracious of you." Eagerly, Mendoza exchanged his plate with Diego's untouched tamales. "It's not healthy for a man to skip meals and you haven't looked too good recently. Is it because of Señorita Maria? I'm your friend Don Diego, you can trust me."

"That's kind of you, Mendoza. I appreciate your offer, but from time to time a man has to make some decisions even if they don't come easy. There's nothing you can help me with."

Diego rose from his chair and crossed the room to meet Maria and her father, who were just coming down the stairs. Complimenting Maria on her dress, he offered her his arm to lead her out of the tavern followed by Don Pedro.

Victoria admired the elegant dress of Señorita Maria and compared with her own she knew she couldn't compete, making herself feel bad. When had Diego ever complimented her dress or offered her his arm for a walk?

"You have a beautiful dress too, Señorita Victoria," Mendoza tried to cheer her up.

"Do I detect a hint of envy of Señorita Maria, Señorita Victoria?" The alcalde smirked when he overheard the compliment. "Is it because of her dress or because of the attention Don Diego pays her? Have you changed your mind about him after Zorro dropped you? Why is it that women are only interested in a man when they can't have him?"

The words of the alcalde hit too close to the mark. "This is not your business at all, alcalde and it's time for you to leave, because I'm closing for siesta now." Victoria snapped at him angrily. The alcalde didn't stop smiling at her triumphantly, but left the tavern as he was told.

"They do look good together, but I don't think Don Diego will be happy with that woman," Mendoza remarked when he noticed her staring at Diego and Maria, who could be seen standing at the plaza through the open tavern doors.

"Why do you think that Mendoza?" Victoria asked, a little bit embarrassed that she had been caught staring after Diego.

"How can a man be happy who has lost his appetite?" Mendoza asked, concerned.

"What do you mean by that?" Victoria was surprised by his statement.

"Don Diego, he always liked your food, because he knows that it's the best in the area. Not even the de la Vega cook can compete with you," Mendoza couldn't miss the chance to praise her cooking, "but recently he never touches it."

"But, wasn't his plate always empty when I cleaned up his table?"

"Oh, I don't mind switching plates with him. One never knows when the next meal is coming." Mendoza patted his stomach.

"Maybe his upcoming engagement has made him lose his appetite. It has that effect on some men." Victoria added a little snippy, angry about them changing plates and deceiving her.

"You may believe that, but I'm sure, she's not the right one for him. Have you seen him smile recently?"

"Isn't he smiling all the time at the señorita, Mendoza?"

"Maybe I'm not the most observant person in this pueblo, but even I can see the difference between a real smile and a fake one. And when Don Diego is smiling it no longer reaches his eyes as it should if he were truly happy."

Victoria picked up the dishes and put them near the sink in the kitchen, unconsciously staring at them for minutes while she was thinking about her conversation with Mendoza.

Was it true what he had said? Why was Diego planning to marry Maria if he wasn't happy about it, or didn't love her?

Z Z Z

In the evening, Don Alejandro followed nearly the same line of thoughts as Victoria while he was playing a game of chess with his son.

"Diego, I need to ask you something."

"Yes, Father," Diego replied absentmindedly, his concentration directed at the game in front of him.

"Why do you want to marry Maria?"

Diego looked at his father at this unexpected question. "Why shouldn't I? She is nice, beautiful and rich enough not to marry me for my money."

"You talk about it as if you were evaluating a horse and not the woman you want to marry."

"What do you want from me, Father? For years you have been nagging me to get married and when I finally present you a bride, you raise objections."

"I know Diego, but I'm concerned for you. I want you to be as happy with your wife as I was with your mother. And how can you be happy with her when you don't love her? If you did, you wouldn't simply describe her as nice and beautiful. So why do you want to marry her? Has something happened between Maria and you that requires a marriage?"

"Father!" Diego was shocked at the implication in his father's words. "I haven't taken advantage of Maria. I never would go that far with a woman I'm not married to. Not even with..," Diego swallowed, unable to say Victoria's name and revealing too much, before he continued. "You should know me that well. It never went beyond a kiss on the hand."

"Then why do you want to marry someone you don't love? You sometimes look so sad when you think you're unobserved. Won't you talk about it, Diego? I'm your father, I love you and I want to help you."

Alejandro had hoped to reach out to Diego, but instead, Diego put on a blank face, erecting a wall around his feelings.

"I'm going to marry Maria and you should be happy about the prospect of having the grandchildren you always wanted. If I love her or not is no concern of yours." Angrily, Diego rose from the table, the game forgotten. Alejandro sighed. Like his mother, Diego could be so stubborn sometimes, even if he knew he was wrong.

"Of course your love life is not my business, but everything that involves money is my concern. I haven't worked my whole life to see my money thrown away."

"What are you talking about father?" Diego asked him suspiciously. "Don Pedro's hacienda may not be as large as ours, but he is a wealthy man."

"That's where you're wrong, Diego. While you were busy courting Maria, I took the time to make some inquiries about Don Pedro through my friends in Monterey. Don Pedro may have a large hacienda, but it seems his luck has run out. A few months ago, after an earthquake, one of his major wells that is needed to supply his cattle with water has started to run dry. Without it he can't sustain his herds anymore and he has already started to sell part of of his cattle. If he can't get access to a new water supply by digging new wells, which is very costly, he is ruined. But, if he is able to marry off his daughter to a wealthy caballero such as you, he may be able to save himself by borrowing from his new relatives. My friends are quite sure that's the reason he recalled his daughter from Spain. I hate to tell you that, but you might be set up by him."

"I'm pretty sure that Maria has no part in it and that she is unaware of her father's plotting. The man is desperate and I can understand his reasons. It won't change my decision about marrying her."

"I hope you know what you're doing, son." Alejandro said more to himself than to Diego who had already left for his room. Though he had pretended as if he hadn't noticed, Alejandro was well aware of Diego's slip. So, Diego had or had had a secret romance. Who'd have guessed that! Who was that woman and was she the reason for Diego's strange behavior lately? Alejandro shook his head, Diego was always good for a surprise. He only wished his son would open up and trust him with his heart's affairs, and all the other things he didn't care to explain, such as the need for a second horse on his way back from Monterey.

Z Z Z

Diego was angry about his father questioning his intention to get married. Why did he raise objections now after all these years he had been nagging him about grandchildren? Why did he have to defend himself against everyone? Even Felipe was cross with him after their earlier discussion in the cave.

"Felipe, I'm going to ask Maria tomorrow at the party if she wants to marry me. I have already asked her father and he has agreed to the marriage."

'Why do you want to marry her?' Felipe had gesticulated, agitatedly.

"Because I don't want to wait anymore to start a family."

'But you love Victoria!'

"Victoria is in love with a legend! She'll never take the Diego I have pretended to be."

'What about Zorro after you marry Maria? Will you tell her?'

"I haven't decided yet. Maybe I'll give up Zorro."

'You can't do that. The pueblo needs him.'

"But, can't you see that I want to have something for myself, Felipe, after all these years I have been fighting for them?"

'With someone like Maria?' Felipe's disagreement was all too clear. 'She is only two years older than me! How can I have someone as my stepmother who is so close to my age?'

"Is this what it's about Felipe?" They had never argued so heavily. "I will still love you and you must not be afraid."

'It's not about me, but about you and Maria. She is too young for you!'

"It's my decision, Felipe and you'll see it'll work out."

Felipe hadn't been convinced and had left the cave frustrated.

Z Z Z

Why did everything go wrong in his life lately? Diego thought before he went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

It was the evening Victoria had dreaded ever since she was informed about the plans for tonight. Diego would propose to Maria at the big party in her tavern. She'd never have thought it would mean so much to her. Just imagining Diego kissing Maria was more than she could bear, but there was nothing she could do. What chances did she have against the daughter of a rich caballero with her fine clothes and excellent manners? She matched so much better to Diego than a mere tavern owner. And hadn't Diego ignored her completely recently?

Biting her lips and hiding her jealousy, she tried to occupy her thoughts with the work and the preparations for the party. She needed the business and couldn't afford to stay away from the party. Working and trying not to think had to get her through this.

The tavern was closed for all except those who had been invited to the dinner party, where Don Diego was planning to announce his engagement to Señorita Maria Gonzalez. Don Alejandro and Don Diego had invited most of the caballeros from Los Angeles, including the alcalde and some personal friends.

It was the big moment everybody had been waiting for. Alejandro had asked the musicians to stop playing and everyone to be quiet.

"I think my son, Diego, has an announcement to make," he looked expectantly in the direction where his son and Maria Gonzalez were standing side by side.

"Maria," Diego started, "I want to ask you if you would accept this ring..," he fumbled in his pocket where he had put the ring he wanted to propose with.

Diego reached inside to get the ring and something small came out together with it and fell to the ground. He was about to bend down, but Victoria, who had been standing close by, had quickly picked it up and handed him what seemed to be a small wooden figure of a man fitting into the palm of a hand. "Diego, this fell out of your pocket."

Diego stared at it and when he recognized it for what it was, Victoria had never seen him turn so white. "Oh no, he has red boots on," Diego said into the silence of the room. With an absolute horror on his face he looked around him, searching for his father and Felipe, finally resting his eyes on Victoria. Reaching out with his hand he put two fingers under her chin, the unexpected touch tickling a little, and turned her head to the side with a light movement. With scrutinizing eyes he checked her face, noticing for the first time how thin she had become and the make-up she had started to use to color her pale cheeks after too many sleepless nights.

"It has already begun and I haven't seen it," he whispered, staring at her in shock after he released her face again. "I'm sorry, Victoria. I didn't realize what I was doing," he said, leaving everyone in the dark as to whether he had apologized for the way he had touched her or for something else. He dropped the figure in his hand and vanished behind the curtain that separated the main room from the kitchen.

In the general confusion that was sparked by Diego's strange behavior, Victoria was able to grab the small wooden figure before someone else did. It had the size of a toy soldier but it was a balding old man with white hair in a white and blue satin suit, a light blue tie, a fitting sash in the same light blue and boots whose red color did not fit at all to the suit.

In the meantime, Alejandro had returned from the kitchen where he had angrily followed his son. "Diego is not in the kitchen and I haven't seen him outside either. He will surely answer to me about what has gotten into him." Alejandro rambled on for some time, but Victoria didn't listen anymore.

Through the kitchen, she went outside to the backyard, calling for Diego as his father had done before her, but she got no response either. She was about to return again when she saw the light of the half opened kitchen door reflected by something white at the far end of the backyard. Moving closer she identified it as a white ruffled shirt worn by the man she was looking for.

Diego was crouched on a small wooden bench by the wall, hardly visible in the shadows if not for light from the door. With his head in his hands, he looked as if he was crying.

"Diego, what is wrong?" Victoria sat down on the bench beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why did you run away and why has this wooden figure terrified you so much?" Under her touch he looked up at her and took the small figure from her outstretched hand. When he didn't answer and only turned it around in his hand, she continued asking. "Why is it so important that the puppet is wearing red boots? Diego, please, I want to help you!"

Someone closed the kitchen door, suddenly shutting off the light that had illuminated them a little, leaving them total darkness without any light from the moon that was temporarily hidden behind a cloud. Instinctively, Victoria grabbed with her other hand for Diego's arm, looking for support and orientation. Surprised, she felt his hard muscles under his cotton sleeve.

Diego put his hand protectively on hers that lay on the arm. "It is alright, Victoria, it takes some time to get accustomed to the darkness." Her action seemed to have broken him out of his shock a little. Slowly, she could make out his shape as the moon came out again.

"You want to know what's the matter with this figure?" Victoria nodded only, but then she realized that he could hardly see it in the dark and whispered a questioning, "Yes"?

"Have you ever wondered what your life would be like if you had made a different decision at one point? If you had married Juan Ortiz?"

"Is that what you are thinking about? If you want to marry Maria? What has it to do with this figure?"

"Some years ago I once made an important decision in my life and two years ago on Christmas I was wondering if it was the right one." He thought of the first time he had put on his black mask and made an appearance as Zorro. "When I didn't know how to go on either..." Victoria heard the despair in his voice, " I received a visit from a man named Don Fernando. To give me the will to continue, he showed me how life would be if I had decided differently. It was the worst nightmare I could imagine where everyone I hold dear, you, my father and Felipe..," he said, unintentionally revealing how much she meant to him, "were either dead or worse, until I begged him to get my old life back." Victoria was stunned at his unconscious confession_._ "This little puppet looks like Don Fernando and I think I know why it was in my pocket. My father and Felipe were doubting my decision to ask Maria, but I wouldn't listen, I didn't want to think about the consequences it would have on my life and that of those around me. I could ignore their doubts, but I can't ignore this puppet. It's a warning that I may head straight down the road into my nightmare if I propose to Maria tonight. I can see that now."

Victoria was confused. What he told her didn't make much sense to her. "I don't understand how a puppet can give you a warning!"

"And, of what kind of decision are you talking about? The one about proposing to Zafira, about getting married? Did you find out that marrying her would have resulted in a nightmare when you met her again?"

"No, it wasn't about Zafira. It was a nightmare I don't want you to live in." He shuddered in remembrance of it. How he had seen her face covered with too much makeup in the bordello, something that still haunted him in his dreams. Would she go down that path if he married Maria and she finally accepted that she had lost Zorro's love forever? Would he be able to continue as Zorro after his marriage or what would happen to his father, Felipe and the rest of the pueblo if he wasn't?

"What kind of nightmare was it if it still disturbs you so much?" Victoria tried to help him.

"A nightmare that might still come true if I go inside and announce my engagement with Maria."

"I always thought you were looking forward to marrying her. Why is it suddenly so horrible?" She couldn't understand what he was talking about.

Then, her curiosity took over. "What was your nightmare about? Was I dead in it?"

"No, you weren't dead." She felt him shudder again. Unconsciously, he drew her hand from his arm to caress it tenderly.

"What could be worse than being dead?" she asked, uncomprehendingly.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to know, Victoria! And I thought my life was terrible! And now I know it can get even worse. What shall I do, Victoria?" Desperately, he clutched her hand, and when she felt the wetness on it she realized that he was crying.

"Let me help you, Diego," she whispered. "Tell me what has made you so desperate!"

"I only wanted something for myself. I'm so tired of fighting!" What fighting, she wanted to ask, but his next words shocked her deeply. "Maybe a bullet through the heart is easier than this empty life where there is nothing to live and nothing to die for anymore."

"Diego, please, you must never say something like that." Victoria was scared, only now realizing the extent of his despair. "How can you even think about killing yourself?" Victoria was shocked by his statement.

"Oh, I needn't do it myself. Just facing some lancers when they are aiming at Zorro would be enough."

"Diego, please don't say such horrible things."

"Tell me Victoria, what would you do if you could save one of us, either me or Zorro? Who would you chose? Me or your masked legend?"

"Please Diego!" Victoria stared at him in horror.

His hands were trembling from emotion, showing the depth of his feelings.

"There is always hope, Diego!"

"Hope, Victoria? Hope for what? For something I will never have? For an end that will never come? I have built my own trap years ago and now there is no escape anymore. There is no hope for me!"

Diego had released her hand and risen from the bench, turning his back to her, resting his forehead against the wall. The bitterness in his voice pierced her heart. Rising as well, she put her hand on his upper arm, turning him around to face her.

"Please Diego, I'm here for you, tell me what torments you so," she pleaded.

"Yes, you are here now, Victoria, but I don't need your compassion. How long will you stay, until you run off again to continue dreaming of a masked lover, a legend no real man can ever compete with? How can I ever hope you'd love me? Just Diego? Can you tell me that, Victoria?" he asked her accusingly. Though he felt her tremble from shock, he continued. "Don't answer me, Victoria. There is no need to. I already know the answers. I know I'm the last man you'd ever consider. Who'd want to marry Diego? You should go now!" He shoved her away.

"Oh no, Diego, you heard my remark the other day!" She stared at him, realizing how much she had hurt him. "I never meant that. I never wanted to hurt you. Diego, it's not true that I don't care for you. I..", she started crying now, "I only never knew that you loved me. When you returned from Spain I fell in love with you, but you never seemed to be interested in me or any other woman. Then, there was Zorro and I fell in love with him and it was easy not to think about you any longer. But, after he left and you started to court Maria, I realized that I still loved you. I only said nothing, because I thought I wouldn't stand a chance against someone like Maria. Please forgive me, Diego. If you had talked to me, I would have told you that it was only silly talk."

Questioning, she looked at him. "Is that why you no longer came to the tavern before you went to Monterey? Why I suddenly lost your friendship? I only realized how much you meant to me after you were gone. When Zorro left me, I was so occupied with my thoughts that it took me some time."

Suddenly, she stared at him, all blood leaving her face. She would have fainted if he hadn't caught her with his hands at her shoulders. "Zorro, he left me about the same time as you," she whispered as revelation hit her, "because he was convinced that I'd never love the man behind the mask. I always wondered why he was suddenly so sure about it. Why he left me after all these years he had been courting me. But, I hurt you too much with my remark that day, Diego, didn't I? And with that I lost not only you, but Zorro's love as well! Is that how it was, Diego? Please, tell me the truth!" she cried nearly hysterically, shaking him at his arms. "Is that how it was?"

Diego didn't say a word, but he didn't deny it, either. Holding her at arms length and steadying her with his hands, he looked at her with his head bowed.

"I have to know the truth, Diego. Are you Zorro?" No longer waiting for an answer he wasn't willing to give, she put her arms around his neck and pulled his head down, so she could kiss him. "I love you, Diego, with or without a mask," she whispered before she pressed her lips on his.

Hearing the words he'd been craving for and tasting her salty tears on her lips, he was no longer able to hold back his emotions. He cherished the feeling to have her back in his arms and to kiss her again. Victoria had kissed Zorro often enough to recognize the way he responded to her kiss. She felt the familiar embrace when he drew her tight and his thumb was caressing her cheek. It was the confirmation she wanted. He was Zorro!

"Please Diego, forgive me," she sobbed at his chest, clinging to him and soaking his shirt with her tears, having finally solved the mystery that had haunted her every night since Zorro had left her. "How could you love me at all, after I hurt you so many times when I compared you to Zorro?"

Holding her tight to his body he tried to calm her. "Don't cry, Querida. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. I have always loved you. Forgive me?" he asked her, hopefully.

Surprised, she looked at him. "You're asking me that, when it should be me asking you?"

"Will you make up with me again, Querida?" he tenderly wiped her tears away with his handkerchief.

"Always, Diego," she whispered, then she was silenced by his kisses. It was heaven to have her back in his arms, knowing that she had accepted him as the man and not the legend, and he made it quite clear that he had no intention ever to let her go again. Caressing and kissing each other, it took them a long time to calm the emotional turmoil that was boiling inside them. Several times they heard someone calling in search for them from the kitchen, but Diego only drew her deeper into the shadows where they wouldn't be seen.

Finally coming back to his senses, Diego ran his fingers through his hair. "Now how do I get out of this mess I made of my life?"

"You like your life complicated, don't you, Diego?" she teased him a little. "Not only do you live a double life where you can be killed every day, you also have a secret engagement and another woman who expects your proposal. How much more trouble can you have?"

In their close embrace, she felt his body vibrate with laughter that she soon joined and and some of the tension dissipated. "You couldn't have said it better, Victoria. It can hardly get more complicated."

She realized how much she had missed his laugh and his good humor. "But, you said I have a secret engagement. Does it mean you still want to marry me, Querida?" he asked, hopefully.

"Of course, I do, Diego. Never doubt that again." Kissing him, she buried her hands in his hair now that there was no more mask to prevent her.

"But, I really have go back inside and put things straight. Are you coming with me and make it official?" He offered his hand that she took, but when he wanted to go inside with her, Victoria used her grip to hold him back.

"Wait, Diego. We can't go in and announce our engagement to the whole pueblo. What if the alcalde draws the right conclusions and arrests you as Zorro? I can't lose you again. And, we must think of Maria, too. She expected you to propose to her. Running out like that was bad, but announcing your engagement to someone else in the same hour is the worst humiliation for a woman. Let's wait at least a few more days after they have returned to Monterey."

Diego drew her close again. "You're right, Victoria. I haven't thought it through. So much has happened tonight that I just can't think straight anymore. All I want to do is to marry you and make you my wife. But, now I have to go inside and apologize to all I have offended tonight. Let's talk tomorrow at the hacienda about our future. Are you sure you can wait a little bit longer?"

"I'd like nothing more than announce our engagement right now, but we can't rush and I'd rather wait than lose you to the hangman."

When they returned to the lighted kitchen, Victoria saw the stains from her makeup in the handkerchief she had used to wipe her tears. "I must look terrible," she exclaimed. "I can't go in there like this."

"Do me a favor, don't paint your face again." Diego asked her in a seemingly light tone, but she noticed how seriously he meant it. "I know enough ways to put some color to your face and I'm always willing to help," he added mischievously.

Thinking of his kisses that had her lips still burning, she started to blush. "See?" he teased her. A little bit annoyed by his bold remark and the easy way he was able to create a reaction in her, she glared at him, making him smile. Diego was about to make a hasty exit to the main room, but then he decided otherwise. "I'll take the main entrance from the plaza and tell everybody that I haven't seen you at all while I was taking a walk. That will save us some awkward questions and keep the alcalde from becoming too suspicious about us."

As soon as he entered the tavern through the main door, all eyes were set upon him.

"Diego, where have you been?" his angry father headed straight for him, "how could you run away like that?"

"Please listen!" With a loud voice, Diego made himself heard and drew the attention towards him. "I must apologize for my earlier behavior, especially to you, Maria." He turned in her direction. In a quieter voice he addressed her, "I'm sorry Maria, but I can't marry you. It would never have worked with the two of us. I know that now."

While the attention of the guests were directed on the drama amidst them, Victoria quietly went up the stairs and slipped into her room, unnoticed by all except Diego who was looking out for her from the corner of his eyes.

"How can you do this to me?" Maria was stunned by the sudden turn of events. "I thought you loved me, Diego!" She started to cry.

"I'm really sorry," Diego said remorsefully.

"This is not finished yet, Don Diego. You'll hear from me," Don Pedro said angrily before he led his crying daughter upstairs to their rooms.

"Have you gotten cold feet, Don Diego?" the alcalde smirked at him. "Are you too afraid of getting married that you walked out before proposing?"

"I must disappoint you, alcalde. I still intend to get married, but I realized that Maria Gonzalez is not the right one for me."

"Has Señorita Escalante any hand in this sudden change of heart? You were both gone for some time," the alcalde asked suspiciously.

"Victoria?" Diego asked, surprised. "Isn't she here? I went outside for a walk to make up my mind and I haven't seen anyone."

"You want me to believe that?" De Soto asked doubtfully. "She ran out behind you, after you left so suddenly. We all assumed she found you when she didn't return."

Diego addressed the guests again. "The party is over now. I'm sorry if this didn't go as you expected, but I thank you all for coming tonight."

The guests were preparing to leave when Victoria came down the stairs and addressed Diego. "What's going on here? I have been in my room, because I didn't feel well and must have fallen asleep." No one doubted that when she couldn't hide the fact that she had been crying, probably pining for her lost love Zorro. "I woke up when I heard the commotion downstairs."

Diego marveled her acting talent and the strength it took her to be so composed again. "I have just announced that I won't marry Maria Gonzalez and that the party is over for tonight."

At her questioning look and that of many others he added rather brusquely. "And no, I don't want to explain it now. All I want to say I got some last minute information that I needed to decide on this matter."

"Diego, I want an explanation from you when we get home!" His father addressed him. "Felipe, we should leave as well. The sooner we're at home, the sooner we can have our talk." Alejandro looked pointedly at Diego.

Murmuring among themselves about the unexpected turn of events, the guests were slowly filing out of the tavern. Diego went over to Victoria at the bar after she had convinced everyone that she had spent all the time upstairs in her room instead of the short time she had needed to make herself presentable again. "I'm sorry we're leaving you with this mess."

"Don't worry, Diego. It's my job and I have my helpers. There is worse mess than that." She looked at him knowingly.

Diego smiled. "I know, I'm working on it." He'd have liked to say more or kissed her goodbye, but since they had agreed to keep their relationship secret for the moment, there was nothing more to do.

"I understand, Diego." Victoria put her hand reassuringly on his sleeve, a harmless gesture that wouldn't rise any suspicions, but gave her the chance to touch him.

"See you tomorrow, Victoria?" Diego made a serious face, but she could see the happy twinkle in his eyes. How had he kept his feelings from her all these years? "I'll come as soon as I can, Diego."

"I can't wait," he whispered, inaudible for the remaining guests, and using his normal voice she knew as Zorro's, he added. "You're the one I love and you and you look more beautiful than ever tonight."

Feeling the blood rise into her face again, she hastily grabbed some empty glasses and carried them to the kitchen.

Alejandro eyed them intently, curious what was going on between them. Suddenly, they seemed to be talking with each other again and for the first time in months he had seen his son smile.

On their way home, Diego was riding quite fast, keeping his distance to Alejandro and Felipe, so he could avoid talking to his father. His emotions were still boiling inside him and he was in no mood to talk about it.

Instead of rounding the hacienda for the stables at the back, he led his horse to the front gate, where he dismounted and whistled distinctly, ordering the horse to stay in place and rushed into the hacienda.

"Diego, where are you going?" his father called after him and looked at Felipe. "Do you know what he is up to?" Felipe only shook his head.

A few minutes later, Diego returned and mounted Esperanza. "I have forgotten something in the tavern," he explained. "I have to return there."

"Can't that wait until tomorrow? We need to talk, Diego!"

Without bothering to reply, Diego was already on his way back to the pueblo.

Alejandro shook his head. "I'll never understand that boy. First this rush to get married and then running away before proposing, you'll never know what to expect from him. Oh well," he sighed. "Let's take care of the horses, Felipe, and then we need to be off to bed."

Z Z Z

Victoria was about to close the tavern when he entered the kitchen.

"Diego, what are you doing here again? Have you forgotten something?" Victoria hadn't expected him to return tonight.

"Indeed, I have." Diego smiled at her. "I need to give this back to you. Will you accept it from me?" When he opened his hand, he displayed the ring with the green emerald that he had proposed with as Zorro. Speechless for a moment, she only nodded. Taking her hand, he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Diego, you came back to return the ring to me?" Victoria found her voice again. Overjoyed, she leaped into his arms. "Why didn't you give it to me earlier?" she asked, startled after a moment.

"Because I didn't have it with me." Diego was serious.

"Weren't you going to propose to Maria with a ring?"

"Not with this one. This is the only ring that goes with my heart and that only belongs to you."

Diego caressed her tenderly before he kissed her. Suddenly, she began to cry. "What's wrong, Victoria?" Diego asked confused. "I'm sorry, Diego, I can't help it, but it was so much that happened tonight. These weeks without you, to find out who you are after all these years and now you give me back the ring..."

Diego hugged her tightly, pressing her warm body against him, stroking her back and placing kisses on her hair.

"It's alright, Victoria. I can hardly believe that everything has changed so suddenly. Rest now." After a long goodbye kiss that neither of them wanted to end, Diego was on his way again, this time taking a slow pace.

Victoria closed the tavern doors behind him and went upstairs to her room, still dazed from the events of the evening. Instead of falling asleep, she lay restless in her bed, too excited about all that happened tonight. Again and again, she touched the ring at her finger as a reassurance that she hadn't been dreaming the evening. For the first time in weeks, she fell asleep with a happy smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Victoria picked up the tray with the breakfast and took it to Don Pedro and Maria in the main tavern room. She couldn't avoid listening to the conversation between father and daughter while she served them.

"Please Father, you can't do that." Maria pleaded. "Diego is a kind man and he has no skill with the sword. If you challenged him, it would be murder."

"Maria, you are my daughter and I can't accept your humiliation in such a way. It was all agreed upon yesterday and the proposal was supposed to be a mere formality to declare openly the joining of our families. And, then he backs out in the last minute."

"But, Don Diego is right. Of course, I was hurt yesterday at the party, but I had time to think about it tonight. We'd never have been happy together. I thought he loved me and I didn't want to disappoint neither Diego nor you. I think it would work out if he loved me enough, but he doesn't. He was nice and charming as long as he was in Monterey, but here in Los Angeles he is so different. I wouldn't say boring, but less charming. Everything here in Los Angeles is so depressing. Such a small pueblo with nothing to do and see. The people are oppressed by their alcalde and are often in a bad mood. I'm happy that I don't have to live here and that we can go home."

"I don't care if you like it here or not. The de la Vegas are the richest family in the territory and we need their money and their relations to save our hacienda. Don Diego will either agree to marry you, or he will die for rejecting your hand. That's my final word."

"I'll accompany you to the hacienda, Father," Maria offered.

"A duel is nothing for a woman. You'll stay here and prepare everything for our departure. As soon as I have finished my business with Don Diego, I'll come back here and we can return to Monterey."

Without showing the impact the conversation had on her, Victoria returned to the kitchen and excused herself to her helpers. She had planned to wait until breakfast was finished before she went to the hacienda, but she had to warn Diego of Don Pedro's plan. Making her wagon ready, she was soon on her way to the de la Vegas.

Z Z Z

Still early in the morning, Diego emerged from his room to join his father for breakfast, when he saw Victoria entering through the main door. Heading towards her to meet her halfway, he swept her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"Querida," he exclaimed, surprised, "I hadn't expected you so early. Are you missing me so much?" he teased her, but then he saw her concerned face. "Is something wrong?"

"Diego, I came to warn you. I overheard Don Pedro at breakfast a few minutes ago. He's coming here to challenge you to a duel."

Diego sighed and looked at Victoria. "So, who said yesterday my life couldn't get more complicated? I think we were gravely mistaken."

"I heard him say he wants to kill you if you don't marry his daughter." Victoria started to cry. "I'm sorry Diego, I don't know why I'm so easily in tears lately, but it's just the thought of losing you again. I couldn't bear that. I know you'll beat him easily, but if you do, the alcalde will know you are Zorro and if you don't, Don Pedro will kill you. Either way, I will lose you."

Diego realized that Victoria's nerves were still on edge after all she had been through recently. Trying to calm her, he held her close while she couldn't hold back the tears. "Don't worry, Victoria, I won't let that happen. You won't lose me again, I promise, Querida. Even if I have to kill Don Pedro to keep the secret and there is no other solution."

Concerned, Victoria looked up to him. "You're truly considering that? Is there no other way?"

"I don't know, I need to think about it for a moment. Will you join me for a coffee while I'm having breakfast?"

Victoria nodded, her fears appeased a little by his confident behavior and the safety she felt in his arms.

After he had heard someone enter the hacienda, Alejandro had come looking and was surprised to find Victoria crying in Diego's arms, and Diego comforting her as if she belonged there.

"What's going on here? Victoria, why are you crying?"

"Victoria has just informed me that Don Pedro is on his way here to challenge me to a duel." Diego explained calmly, making sure Victoria had regained her composure and dried her tears with his handkerchief before he released her out of his embrace.

With his arm around her shoulder Diego guided her to the breakfast table where Alejandro had interrupted his breakfast. He had planned to talk with his son about the events of the previous evening, but Victoria's arrival prevented a private conversation.

Astonished, Alejandro noticed the attention Diego suddenly displayed towards Victoria when he arranged her a chair and ordered the servant to bring her another cup. What had happened yesterday? Had Victoria really been in her room sleeping without encountering Diego, or had something happened between them? But why did they keep it a secret?

"Diego, please don't kill him. You haven't killed someone before and I know how you feel about it," Victoria pleaded beside him at the table.

"Diego, you are in no position to kill him. Without any sword skill, you can only hope to survive it. This duel must be circumvented somehow." Alejandro could understand the concern he read in their faces while Diego started on his breakfast.

"Any ideas to prevent the duel are welcome, Father, but not for the reason you think. It's more about saving Don Pedro's life than mine."

Before anything more could be said, Don Pedro was led in by a servant and approached Diego at the table.

"Don Diego, I'm here to demand satisfaction for the way you treated my daughter yesterday. First, you lured her here to Los Angeles and then you dropped her, instead of proposing to her as you led us all to believe."

"Don Pedro, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. Please send Maria my apologies, but marrying her would have been an error that both of us would have soon regretted."

"If you don't marry her as we agreed, you will pay with your blood for the insult, Don Diego, and I won't go home with less, or die in the effort. Even though I'm not a master swordsman, with your deplorable fighting skills you're not the man to keep me from demanding that you honor our agreement."

"As you wish, Don Pedro. I have made up my mind, and I don't intend to marry your daughter. Nothing happened between Maria and me that would require it, except that you agreed to my courtship. You can either accept my regrets concerning your daughter, or I might have to kill you, something I'm not looking forward to." Diego had turned cold.

"Diego, what are you talking about? Don Pedro is right, you're no match for him." Alejandro tried to smooth the conflict. "Don Pedro, can't we settle this as gentlemen? There is no need for anyone to get injured."

"Father, keep out of it!" Diego said in a commanding voice that accepted no contradiction.

"For once your son is right, Don Alejandro," Don Pedro agreed, "I have no quarrel with you, and I would have welcomed the joining of our families, but the insult to my daughter can only be settled by the blood of your son."

"You've made your choice, Don Pedro," Diego said with a slight nod of his head. "I'll meet you in the garden in fifteen minutes."

"In fifteen minutes? Why not now, Don Diego? Are you so afraid of dying that you need time to gather some courage?" Don Pedro sneered.

"I'm not afraid, but I'm starving right now and I don't like to fight on an empty stomach. You're welcome to join me. It might be your last meal, Don Pedro."

He sat down at the table and helped himself heartily to breakfast. Surprised at his son's unusual behavior, Alejandro wanted to say something, but Diego shut his mouth with an intimidating look.

Don Pedro tried not to be intimidated by the confident way Diego was talking about the fight. He had not the slightest doubt about the outcome. The man who sat at the table today was totally different from the caballero who was supposed to become his son-in-law until yesterday. Not knowing what to think of this, he decided rather to wait outside that to listen to his talk any longer. With a short, nod he headed for the garden.

Now that the challenges were made and accepted, Alejandro tried to find a solution to the situation that would probably cost his son's life. Not for the first time, he cursed his son's insufficient sword skills, and he didn't believe for a minute that the self confident behavior Diego displayed was more than an act to intimidate Don Pedro.

"I may have no choice, Victoria. You won't be spared if he starts talking, and I can't have anything happen to you. You know that. It's either his live, or ours." Diego said in a calm voice. "I don't want to kill Maria's father after I backed out of from marrying her, but I see no other way out."

"I understand." Victoria nodded in acceptance though she was swallowing hard on it. "I wish there was another solution to give Don Pedro what he wants without any bloodshed or a magic trick that would get us out of this trap."

Diego started to smile. "Victoria, I think you just gave me the idea how to get out of this situation. I will give Don Pedro what he longs for - my blood! But, only if he can't be persuaded otherwise. We can be glad he didn't bring a company as witnesses."

"Diego, you're not planning to lose the fight on purpose and get injured, or killed by that man?!" Victoria looked worried.

"No, of course not. I only have to convince Don Pedro of it. It's something I never intended to use and that I only studied to be safe from it in the future, but I will use that magic if I have to. Now, we need to get prepared."

"Diego, what are you planning?" Alejandro wanted to know.

"Felipe, will you please fetch my sword from the laboratory and meet me in the garden, and I also need that bottle with the liquid we got from that actor," Diego addressed Felipe who looked surprised when he realized that Diego intended to fight with Zorro's sword. "And, if you see the cook, tell her to brew some more coffee. Then, it'll be ready for me after the fight."

"What sword? Diego, you haven't got a sword!" Alejandro objected, surprised, earning another daunting look from his son, who was too busy with his breakfast to say anything.

"Father, I haven't the time to explain now. But, I need you both to be silent and not say a word if Don Pedro insists on my blood. Can you do that please?"

"Of course, Diego, but I don't understand how you plan to get out of this without being killed,"

Alejandro was puzzled.

A few minutes later, Diego rose from the table, having finished breakfast for the moment.

Joined by Victoria and Alejandro, Diego went to the garden where Felipe was waiting with a sword.

Don Pedro hadn't seen Zorro during his stay and didn't recognize the sword, in contrast to Alejandro, who stared in surprise at the heavy sword with the polished hilt reflecting the morning light that he had seen so often in the hands of another man dressed all in black.

"Diego, you..?" he murmured in shock, looking at Diego and then at Victoria who nodded in confirmation at his unspoken question.

The fight lasted less than two minutes, and before Don Pedro could comprehend what had happened, he was already disarmed with Diego's sword at his heart. He realized that Diego's confidence hadn't been a trick and was now at his mercy, just as Diego had predicted. The fear finally set in, and he looked terrified at the man who was willing to kill him if necessary.

"Don Pedro, I'm willing to spare you if you give me your word as a caballero and a man of honor that you will tell nothing of our encounter today and accept our affairs as settled. To save your pride you can even tell everybody that you have defeated me."

"A most generous offer, Don Diego. And, if I decline?"

"Then, you will die." Diego was unrelenting.

"Then, kill me. I swore I'll have your blood and if I can't, I'll die as a man of honor. Just do it if you're the man for it."

"As you wish, Don Pedro." Diego replied. "Face death as a man and look at my sword. See how it is reflecting in the sun." Slowly, Diego began to move his sword and Don Pedro followed its movements with wide open eyes, full of fear of the death that would come in any moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Don Pedro blinked into the morning sun, and it took him some minutes to grasp the situation. On the ground before him lay Don Diego, pressing a bloodied cloth to his shoulder where his white shirt was turning red. Surprised, he dropped his sword that he had been holding loosely in his hand.

"Don Diego, what happened? How did you get there?"

"Aren't you satisfied yet, Don Pedro?" Diego snapped at him. "First, you challenge me to a duel, and now after you nearly killed me, you ask me how I got to the ground?" Diego had risen from the floor, and with a painful look he pressed his right hand with the red stained cloth to his left shoulder.

"But, but ..," he stuttered, "somehow my memories are blurred about the duel. I know we fought and then …, somehow it feels strange to me. There was your sword and its hilt was reflecting the sun..."

"The hilt was reflecting the sun? I don't know what you are talking about," Diego showed him his sword with its round hilt that was ornamented with an intricate design and didn't reflect at all.

"I don't know what came over you, Don Pedro," Don Alejandro came over to stand by his son. "Are you alright, Diego?"

"I'll manage, Father," Diego grimaced.

"It happened exactly as my son said, you wounded him in the shoulder during your fight, because my son was no match for your fighting abilities. I think you can be satisfied now - you got what you came for, my son's blood. In the name of all de la Vegas, I apologize again for the insult to your daughter, but I must ask you to leave now. I have to take care of my son."

Still shaking his head, for he couldn't imagine what had happened, Don Pedro mounted his horse to ride back from the hacienda to the tavern. Something seemed to be wrong, but he couldn't imagine what. Don Diego had no skill with the sword and he had obviously been wounded in his left shoulder, bloodying his shirt. Why should it have been different? Shaking off his thoughts, he rode back to the pueblo where he could tell his daughter and the rest of the pueblo how he had bested and injured Don Diego in the duel.

Z Z Z

At the hacienda, only the de la Vegas and Victoria knew what really had happened after Diego had disarmed Don Pedro and threatened to kill him - while the memory was lost to Don Pedro.

Diego had continued to move his sword in slow constant movement from right to left, talking to Don Pedro. "Look at the hilt, Don Pedro, as it moves from right to left and from left to right..."

It hadn't taken long until the man, captured in fear of his imminent death, was in trance by the reflecting object and Diego's mesmerizing voice, staring unfocused in the air without realizing what was going on around him.

"Do you hear me, Don Pedro?" Diego had asked him.

"Yes..," the answer had come in a monotone voice.

"You will now do as I say," Diego had commanded.

"Yes..," Don Pedro had kept on staring.

"I will now tell you what has happened this morning and it will be the truth for you - you have never been beaten by Don Diego, his talk at the table was only a trick to make you fear him."

"yes.."

"You went outside the hacienda, and then, you dueled with Don Diego. It took some time, because he was able to defend himself clumsily. Then, you unarmed him and his sword flew to the side, and then, you stabbed him in the shoulder nearly missing his heart..,"

"yes..."

"Don Pedro, when I snap my fingers you will wake up and everything will be as I told you."

"yes.."

Don Pedro continued to stand, motionless, without noticing what had been going on around him. Diego had given Felipe his sword and had signed him quietly to exchange it with another. While Felipe had fetched one of Alejandro's swords, Diego had pulled out the bottle from the laboratory that Felipe had brought him earlier. He had applied the red liquid on a cloth that he had pressed on his left shoulder, staining his white shirt with the red color. When everything had been prepared, he had lain down on the ground and had snapped with his fingers.

"Wake up now!" he had gotten Don Pedro out of his trance.

ZZZ

"Do you think Don Pedro will ever find out what really happened?" Alejandro asked his son after Don Pedro had left.

"No, he won't. I told him to forget everything, and even if he remembers he won't believe it, since it is impossible that a man without fighting skill should beat him. The outcome fits his expectations and he will be convinced that it happened exactly as we told him. This mental mind magic is a dangerous thing, and I would never have used it on anyone if I didn't have to. But it was the only way to get out of this without killing him. If he had started talking about my sword skills I would have been discovered as Zorro, and he refused any other offer. I'd never thought he would be so stubborn. "

Diego looked at his shirt and the red cloth in his hand. "Too bad I had to ruin my shirt for this charade." No longer faking an injury, Diego picked up the sword that they had exchanged for Zorro's blade while Don Pedro had been in trance.

"The coffee should be ready now. Why don't we all go back to the breakfast table and I'll answer the questions that you both have?" Diego smiled at his father, taking Victoria by the hand.

"It will be a long breakfast then, you'll have a lot to explain," Alejandro predicted. "I'm proud of you, son!" Happily, he patted Diego on the shoulder. "I never thought my son would be Zorro."

"How long have you known, Victoria?" Alejandro asked curiously.

"Only since last night." Victoria replied quietly.

"I didn't take a walk alone yesterday, instead we had a long talk and worked out our differences," Diego added, not offering any details. "So, I'm happy to tell you that Victoria has agreed to marry me as soon as possible without the alcalde becoming suspicious that I'm Zorro."

He placed a kiss on Victoria's hand, looking deeply into her eyes while she smiled at him happily. Their following kiss was kept short by Alejandro's interruption.

"Harrumph," Alejandro made himself heard. "I can see that, and I'm happy to have you in our family, Victoria." He needed no more explanation about the events of the previous night. To see his son and Victoria happy again was a great relief, no matter what the reason for their split up had been. But, from the way Diego kept Victoria close to him, he decided to keep an eye on them until they were properly married.

"But, I have many questions about Zorro, Diego, and you won't be getting away without answering a lot. And, I assume Victoria has some, too."

It took longer than breakfast to answer all the questions Victoria and Alejandro had about Zorro.

Z Z Z

Later, Diego let them into the cave, showing them the secret passage from the library.

"No wonder you had a meal ready for us that day," Victoria exclaimed, referring to the one time Zorro had brought her to his cave and later proposed to her.

Ignoring Victoria's remark, Alejandro looked around in surprise. "I know this cave. It looks exactly as in my dream. How can that be?" Turning to Victoria he said, "You must know Victoria, I once dreamed I was Zorro and went to the pueblo on Toronado, having the strangest adventure."

Victoria exchanged a look with Diego, not knowing what to say while she remembered the incident all too well. It went not unnoticed by Alejandro and he turned a little pale.

"Don't tell me, Diego, that it was all real and that I actually stumbled into your cave and put on your outfit?"

"Don't you remember, Father, when you asked me if there could be a little of Zorro in you? I told you that even Zorro needed some inspiration. You were a great inspiration to me when I created Zorro, though I could never show you in these years as Zorro." Diego tried to brush over it when he saw his father's embarrassment.

Supported by Felipe's gestures, Diego told Victoria how close she had come to discovering his secret when he had brought her to the cave that day. It was met with some laughter when he recounted all the little mishaps that he could only prevent at the very last minute. Felipe couldn't restrain himself from having some fun at Diego's expense by explaining how Diego, in his somewhat confused state of mind, had forgotten to change back into Zorro when he returned to the cave with the meal tray.

Switching to lighter topics, it became one of the happiest days for Diego. He no longer needed to pretend and hide his true self in the presence of those he loved, talking openly with everyone for the first time in years. Best of all was that he had Victoria at his side.

Victoria stayed for dinner, and they managed to sneak away from Alejandro's supervision for some long kisses in a secluded area of the garden.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Diego entered the tavern the next day he was eyed curiously by the customers, and from the way conversation suddenly stopped, he knew they had been talking about him.

It was the alcalde who addressed him first.

"There comes our reluctant bachelor. Don Diego, please satisfy our curiosity? Tell us why you changed your mind about the lovely señorita? Who, by the way, has unfortunately already left us." De Soto tugged at his vest sitting up straighter in his fine suit. Diego smiled inwardly at the display. Obviously, the alcalde had hoped to try is chances with Señorita Gonzalez, only to find out she had already departed yesterday.

"I know my behavior was a little strange that night, but I can give you an explanation. A friend of our family took the effort to do some investigation of Don Pedro in Monterey. He hinted the possibility that everything wasn't as well with Don Pedro's hacienda as it seemed. The friend couldn't sent me a note in time to cancel the party. Don Pedro is in fact ruined and he needs a wealthy son-in-law to save his hacienda. You can understand that I was a little shocked to find out that the Gonzalez' were mainly interested in my money."

"Ruined, you say?" De Soto seemed to be less disappointed about the departure of Maria Gonzalez after this disclosure.

"Yes, Don Pedro was desperate and hoped to change my mind by the point of his sword, but I won't be forced to a marriage."

"I can imagine you'd rather die," de Soto chuckled. "No wonder you're still unmarried." Still chuckling, he headed for the exit.

"Hola, Diego," Victoria greeted him, trying not to show her feelings in his presence as they had agreed upon yesterday. "You're father has not joined you today?"

"No, he went with Felipe to Santa Paula on business for a few days."

Diego went over to the bar to talk to her, something he hadn't done since the arrival of Maria Gonzalez, and it was not unnoticed among the customers. In a lower voice he added, "I think he feels embarrassed finding out that he really went to town as Zorro and doesn't want to come to the pueblo until he has some time to think about everything that happened yesterday."

Victoria understood Diego was referencing not only to the duel, but also the revelation that his son was Zorro.

"Don Diego, how are you today?" Mendoza asked him. "I heard the your duel with Don Pedro yesterday didn't go too well for you?"

Diego sat down at Mendoza's table. "Victoria, coffee please, for me and the sergeant."

"Unfortunately Don Pedro stabbed me in the shoulder with his sword," Diego grimaced with pain. "Maybe I should have stayed in bed."

"You should take fencing lessons if you want to be safe from angry fathers, Don Diego." Mendoza advised him."

"You can be sure, Mendoza, I have learned something from this. Life can be very short and if I want to get married I'd rather do it sooner than later."

"That's all too true, Don Diego. If you were a soldier like me, you would have learned that lesson much earlier." Mendoza looked at him knowingly. "When I think of all the times I nearly escaped death. So, you still want to get married, Don Diego?"

"Yes, but before I'll court someone in the future, I'll make sure she hasn't a father who is quick with the sword. No father at all would be even better." Diego's eyes wandered across the room, resting on Victoria, who came out of the kitchen with a tray in her hands.

"There aren't that many unmarried señoritas who fit that description, Don Diego. Señorita Escalante of course," Mendoza added, following his look.

"You want something else, Mendoza?" Victoria arrived at their table with the coffee.

"No, everything is alright." Before Mendoza could say more, Diego suddenly made a sound of pain. He reached with his hand inside his jacket to touch his shoulder and when he took it out again, his hand was red. "I think the wound on my shoulder has opened again." Victoria looked at him with surprise on her face. "But Diego, I thought.."

"I know you thought the wound wasn't so severe, Victoria. But would you be so kind to give me some bandages, then I can take care of it in one of your rooms." Diego seemed to be in pain.

"You should have Dr. Hernandez take a look at it, Don Diego," Mendoza added.

"Just my luck, Sergeant Mendoza, that he is out of town."

Victoria threw him a strange look. "I'll bring it up to you."

"You're too kind." Diego managed a smile.

Z Z Z

A few minutes later, Victoria went to the room where Diego was waiting for her to bring medical supplies.

The moment she had closed the door she snapped at him. "Diego, you'll tell me immediately what this is all about! You weren't injured yesterday and we both know it."

"Doesn't a man deserve some uninterrupted minutes with his fiancée?" Diego smiled mischievously. "You know how hard it is to get a minute alone with you, now that my father has set himself to the task to chaperone us, and I can't kiss you as Diego in the kitchen yet." Diego made it obvious that he planned to change that soon.

"So, how much time do you think you would need to take care of that imaginary wound of mine?That is exactly the time I'm planning to have you in my arms and kiss you. And, if it takes a little longer you might say that I'm quite a difficult patient."

"Diego, you're impossible." Then, she was silenced by his kisses.

"I don't think we can stay here any longer without raising suspicions," Victoria moved away reluctantly and headed for the door.

"Wait a minute, Victoria." Diego stepped to the washbowl and poured some water into it. Then, he pulled a small vial from a pocket in his suit and added some drops to the water before handing the bowl to Victoria, who looked surprised at the red colored water inside.

"Take that down with you. It will convince everyone that you did nothing else than clean and dress my wound."

"What do you plan to achieve with this charade, Diego?"

"Except for a few minutes alone with you?" Diego grinned and Victoria couldn't resist his smile.

"Yes, besides that?" she smiled.

"Well, I thought we might discover our love for each other, now that I'm injured and need your help."

"You're planning to start rumors, so you can court me?"

"That is my intention. You should have seen Mendoza's face when I told him that I prefer women with no fathers from now on."

"You didn't say that, Diego?!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Of course, I did, and it was Mendoza who said you'd fit that description."

"You're impossible, Diego!"

"You said that before." Diego couldn't stop grinning.

"What would you have done if Dr. Hernandez had been available?"

"I checked, he will be out of town for a few days. I think I must rely on your tender hands over the next few days." Diego kissed her hand, making her blush before he followed her down the stairs, putting on a serious face again.

Z Z Z

Victoria had started to like the game Diego had initiated. The next day, she asked Diego about his shoulder.

"It is better today, I think. I can move my arm a little again." Diego lifted his arm, but grimaced as if in pain.

Victoria marveled his acting abilities. "Do you want me to change the dressing again?"

"I don't want to bother you with that again. I'm sure I can wait until my father and Felipe return from their trip to Santa Paula tonight." Diego seemed reluctant.

"Don't be so shy about it. I don't mind, and you should really be careful with it to avoid infection and change it a least once a day."

"If you insist, Victoria." Diego hid his smile successfully behind a glass.

"I do." Victoria said firmly. "Now go up and wait for me."

Mendoza grinned, listening to the conversation. "You'd better do as the Señorita says. She's not one to be contradicted if she has set her mind on something."

Diego sighed. "Maybe it was an error to ask her yesterday." Loud enough for Victoria to hear, he added, "but I must admit she has tender hands, she is much better with it than my father or Felipe."

Victoria couldn't hide her blushing that went not unnoticed by neither Mendoza nor the alcalde who was sitting at the table next to them.

The alcalde couldn't refrain to comment. "If you have set your mind on Señorita Escalante, Don Diego, you should think twice. Don't you know that words from the Señorita can sting as much as the tip of a sword of an angry father? But, I doubt you'll ever learn, Don Diego!" With a smug smile, he dropped some coins on the table and left.

Diego had been about to reply the alcalde, but his attention was distracted when he saw Victoria's slumped shoulders as she headed for the kitchen. Ignoring the alcalde for the time being, he followed her through the curtain where he found Victoria crying, her good mood having evaporated like dust.

"Pilar, why don't you serve Mendoza another wine on me?" Having understood the hint, Pilar left the kitchen to give them a minute alone.

"Diego, De Soto is right," Victoria cried, "I hurt you so much with my remark.."

"Victoria, I forgave you, now you must forgive yourself. And, I hurt you as much when I left you without a real explanation. We will leave that behind us now." He took out his handkerchief and softly dried her tears. "And, now my shoulder needs to be dressed again."

"You want to continue with it?"

"I insist! Pilar will be back any minute and I don't like interruptions." Diego made her smile again, and when she mockingly tried to hit him, he cringed with feigned pain when he saw Pilar return.

"Ow, my shoulder is hurting again."

Z Z Z

Zorro made an appearance one of the next days. It was obvious that he was in good health when he came to town to have some bandits imprisoned. There were no efforts from him to win Victoria back, although he started to notice her again, but it never went beyond an occasional polite greeting any more.

The next few weeks Diego's shoulder was improving and so was his relationship with Victoria. It became obvious that Diego was no longer indifferent to Victoria's attention and valued it even more now that he had nearly lost his life.

It was no surprise to anyone who had seen Victoria's jealousy when Diego was about to marry another woman, that she said yes to his proposal and married him two months later.

Z Z Z

The wedding was a big celebration, and to Victoria's joy, her brothers were able to attend and Francisco gave her away.

Those who had thought Diego to be the unromantic type were surprised by the the bunch of red roses he gave Victoria as bridal bouquet. Obviously, he had learned something about women during his Monterey affair, as his near engagement to Maria Gonzalez was called in general. Altogether, it had been a good thing for both. Diego had opened up, and Victoria had turned away from the outlaw to discover her heart for her best friend, Diego.

Alejandro thought he'd never seen them so happy as the moment Diego kissed his wife at the altar.

No one expected Zorro to appear, since the two of them had obviously split up, but the alcalde wouldn't miss the chance and put some guards outside just in case he appeared anyway.

Z Z Z

Among the many guests was also Diego's cousin, Rafael. He came over from Monterey to attend the wedding, but without his wife who had stayed at home with the children.

"Diego, I'm happy you finally got married. My wife sends her best wishes and her apology for having missed the wedding to stay with the children. Maybe there will be a christening in this house soon?" He winked at him, looking in Victoria's direction.

"You left my house in quite a hurry, but you're welcome to return any time with your wife. I assume you got to your appointment in time after you left?"

"I met Maria and her father in Santa Paula at midday two days later, so I was in time." Diego tried to play it down.

"There was a lot of laughter when the news of Zorro's latest encounter with the alcalde reached Monterey. He made him a laughingstock in all of California having him hang from the church tower in his nightshirt." Rafael seemingly changed the topic. "He probably won't threaten a certain tavern owner any more, now that she is your wife."

"Zorro has split up with her, so she was free to marry me," Diego said nonchalantly.

"So, you're the lucky man to get the most beautiful woman in Los Angeles." Rafael smiled conspiratorially. "I think you really deserve some happiness, Diego." He lifted his glass for a toast before he went away to have it refilled again.

"Diego, what was your cousin talking about? What did he mean you left in a hurry for an appointment?" Victoria eyed him suspiciously. "Don Emilio arrived in Monterey only a day before Zorro freed me from jail. Don't tell me you rode from Monterey in one day just to free me and then back to Santa Paula the same night?"

"I couldn't let you down, could I? And, Felipe made me sleep before I returned to Santa Paula," Diego defended himself.

Victoria was speechless at his admittance. "No wonder you were ready to drop at the jail. How could you take that upon yourself when you were convinced I wouldn't love you? Were you ever going to tell me of your 'little' ride? What else didn't you tell me?"

Diego sighed at little, almost wishing he hadn't invited his cousin to his wedding. Once her curiosity was awakened, Victoria wouldn't stop questioning him unless he could distract her.

"I never stopped loving you. Today is our wedding and we should think of much more important things than worry about something in the past." He drew her close and started to kiss her passionately, turning their thoughts to the night that lay ahead of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Epilogue**

Impatiently pacing up and down the library, Diego waited for the moment when then doctor would finally let him see his wife and his newborn son. Both were fine, but he had to wait until they were presentable.

Had it taken that long when his daughter was born two years ago? Diego could hardly remember. His life had changed so much in the three years he had been married.

He had kept up his role as Zorro after his marriage, as there had still been a need for him and the alcalde hadn't changed in his determination to capture Zorro. About two months after his marriage, the alcalde had chased him on his new horse and when Zorro leaped across Perdido canyon on Toronado, the alcalde's horse had shied and its rider had plunged into the abyss. De Soto's body had never been found. As Don Alejandro had been named alcalde, Zorro had no longer been needed.

Diego's thoughts were interrupted by the doctor, who told him that he could see his wife and son now.

"I'm so happy, and I love you so much," Diego kissed Victoria, sharing a moment alone with her before his father and Felipe came in to have a look at the youngest de la Vega.

Z Z Z

At the same time, a man in an Indian tent far north from California was stirring in his sleep.

"No," he cried out, waking up.

"Shh, it's alright. Your nightmare again, White Hunter?" the woman beside him asked.

The man sat up and it took him a while to recognize where he was, but he calmed down when he saw the familiar surroundings again - the tent he had erected with his own hands after they had stopped on their way north, the furs from the animals he had hunted together with his tribe, and finally his wife, Yellow Blossom.

"Yes, there was a black ghost that was hunting me and he was laughing evilly before vanishing like a shadow."

"Do you think your dream has something to do with your former life?" Yellow Blossom inquired, a little afraid.

"It may be, but I can't remember anything before I woke up in the tent where you cared for me after you found me at the shore of the fast running river."

"But, if you regain your memory one day, will you leave me then?" the woman asked anxiously.

"The medicine man said I will probably never get back my memory after so much time has passed already. And, even if I did, I would never leave you. I belong to you and this is my life now."

The man who had once been called Ignacio de Soto and White Hunter now, due to his white hair, tenderly touched his wife's belly, heavy with his child, before turning around to fall asleep again - no longer dreaming of black masked ghosts or white washed buildings in a southern country far away from him. Even the memory of his beloved Madrid, the splendid town with its marvelous buildings and broad paved streets half a world away, was lost to him.


End file.
